Against All Odds
by Girl of Blue Fire
Summary: Doflamingo has been defeated but has he gone for good? The disgraced Shichibukai vows to take revenge against the Strawhats and Law. In the fallout Nami and Law find out they have more in common than they ever thought possible but will they survive to see where it leads? Canon-verse set after Dressrosa Arc. LawxNami, one sided DoffyxNami and minor SanjixNami. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Content notes - set just after Dressrosa arc so Zou isn't as it is in canon presently. Written in the style of One Piece so not too dark but warning for some violence, very strong language, mentions of the possibility of sexual assault and very mild sexual references but nothing too heavy._

 _This story is dedicated to my dear friend Noldien on Tumblr for getting me into One Piece and LawNa. If you haven't seen her LawNa and anime fanart get thee there double quick!_

 **Chapter 1**

Trafalgar Law scanned the horizon one more time for that sinister silhouette.

 _Where are you hiding Doflamingo?_

"Leave him to Kaido, Tra-guy." Black-leg said as he took another drag on his crumpled cigarette. "Luffy beat him up good."

"Is that really what you think, Blackleg-ya?!" Law rounded on him. "You don't know Doflamingo like I do. He wouldn't just disappear, he's up to something."

"I agree." Zoro said, walking up behind them, still bloody from his fight with Pica. He'd refused Mansherry's healing, saying something about honour and not being that hurt anyway.

 _Idiot. Even without looking properly I can see he's torn several muscles as well as those slashes._

"I saw him fly away and I've scanned the island with my powers. He isn't here." Viola said.

Law ignored Blackleg's explosion of lust towards the former princess to continue glaring at his surroundings.

 _After all this time and I've failed? I won't let him get away!_

"If we leave him alive he will only take his revenge on us and Dressrosa." Law said, trying to contain his frustration.

"The Navy are securing the island. I've seen more ships on their way. They can protect us from him but they'll be after you." Viola replied.

"So much for gratitude." Zoro said under his breath.

"I will take on the whole Navy and Doflamingo to keep you safe, Violet-chan!" Blackleg cried, clutching her hands.

Law's fragile patience expired. "Enough! We need to make a decision here. We can't let him get away!"

Everyone turned to look at him and Law ground his teeth. These were his allies, he owed them more than he could ever repay. Where was his self control?

"We're not talking about letting him get away." Zoro's voice deepened with controlled anger. "But we can't go rushing off without a plan."

Law almost spat out exactly how much the Strawhats valued plans but bit his tongue. He was getting too emotional. His doctors mind also told him he was suffering from shock, PTSD and exhaustion despite the dwarf princess's healing powers.

"Yey, Tra-guy!" Strawhat said as he came up to them, still recovering from the effects of Gear 4. "We'll get Mingo, don't worry. But we should get off this island now."

"Perhaps I should stay…" Blackleg wheedled. "Violet-chan might…"

"Oi Oi, come on stupid-chef!" Zoro said, grabbing him and inciting another argument.

Viola smiled at them with a slight blush on her cheeks and turned to Strawhat.

"I can't thank you enough. All of you." She said bowing. "You've saved this kingdom and restored my family. We can never repay you."

"No problem." Strawhat said, grinning. "But if you had some meat…" He began to drool.

Viola's eyes widened as her Devil Fruit power took hold again. "I'm sorry but you better go, the Admiral and his men are almost here. But I promise, " She said as her vision cleared, "We'll make it up to you. You are the Heroes of Dressrosa."

Strawhat's grin filled his face as he waved away the compliments and beckoned the rest of the crew to leave.

"I called Nami awhile ago. She's bringing the ship in now. I say we meet up with your crew at Zou and then finish Mingo off." He said as they walked towards the dock, pushing through the crowds of cheering people. The cheers felt dead to Law, Doflamingo was still at large and Cora-san was still dead.

"Why is the ship taking so long to come in? Nami-san, NAMI-SWWAANNN!" Blackleg cried. Ally or not Law seriously considered hitting him.

 _But we still have Caesar and I have my powers. With the Navy protecting Dressrosa, it's us he'll come after…_

 _Wait…_

The blood drained from his face as he stared at the still distant Thousand Sunny, a plume of smoke now visible, rising from its hull.

 _Caesar! Nami-ya!_

 _..._

Nami had had enough. Sure, they needed to kick Doflamingo's ass but first they got attacked by him, then Big Mom - one of the Yonko - and finally she'd had to outrun a total of three Navy warships, all in the space of one day!

"Joker!"

And then there was him. Creepy, evil scientist had not shut up, whining and shouting since they had captured him on Punk Hazard and he'd just gotten progressively louder after the failed hand over. As much as she was beginning to like Tra-guy, he needed to make up big time for this. Maybe 500,000 beli… or a cut of all his future treasure… or a candle-lit dinner for two…

 _Eh, what the hell am I thinking?!_ She shook her head as she steered the ship back towards Dressrosa. _Hmm, still he is kinda hot…okay extremely hot. Not that I trust pirates…_

The wind rushed over her, whipping back her hair as a shadow crossed in front of the sun.

 _At least I don't have to worry about clouds anymore_. She thought as she looked up at the sky. _Now that Luffy's beaten that freak._ She shuddered at the memory of the Shichibukai. To think anyone with that ridiculous sense of fashion could be so dangerous.

"JOKER!"

"He's not here, you moron!" She shouted as she rounded on Caesar. " And what are you doing out-"

"Are you sure?" A tall, feather-clad man said, a sadistic grin splitting his face.

Nami drew breath to scream but nothing came out. She lunged for the Clima-tact, raw panic sliding down her veins, but before she could reach it the staff jumped from her grasp and hit her across the face.

"Fufufufufufu." A deep laugh skittered across her consciousness along with jangling lights as she clutched her head.

"So…this is Strawhat's little whore, huh?"

Nami fought the urge to cover her cleavage at the promise in that voice even as she reached again for the Clima-tact.

"Joker!" Caesar exclaimed joyfully behind her as the staff hovered just out of reach and again swerved away, only to strike her hard across the back.

Nami bit her lips to keep from crying out as an unseen force suddenly grasped her and spun her round to face Doflamingo's hideously smirking visage.

"Brook! Chopper!" She shouted.

 _No they will only be killed if I call them! Damn Sanji for racing back to Dressrosa, damn them all, I thought they'd defeated him!_

Blinking back tears she stared at Doflamingo, trying to lift her face defiantly before she realised with horror that her feet weren't even touching the floor. She was hovering, still restrained by what felt like invisible strings, in front of one of the most dangerous men alive.

 _I'm going to die!_

"Joker! Finally I- "

"Be quiet Caesar, you've caused me enough trouble today already." Veins bulged in his forehead as Doflamingo glanced at Dressrosa's coastline. Caesar collapsed in to paroxysms of servile apology which the Shichibukai silenced with a look.

Nami struggled against her restraints as she looked around desperately for her friends.

 _Where were they? And what happened to Luffy and the others…The Den Dun Mushi said they had beaten Doflamingo!_

"If you are wondering where your friends are, I've left them below deck. What's left of them…" Doflamingo's smirk was back in place.

"You bastard!" Nami cried, fury replacing fear as she raged against her restraints.

"Ooh, quite the hotblooded woman, Cat Burglar Nami. Tell me, would it hurt Strawhat more if he had to piece you together or them?"

"Just try it, you bastard! Luffy will kill you!" Nami shouted, baring her teeth, fully expecting to feel the fatal blow for her defiance.

The ship resounded with Doflamingo's laugh. Caesar, who had been open mouthed at her insolence, joined in.

"Fufufu, Strawhat tried his best, but even with his Gear 4 he's incredibly over rated. Im not sure what the Navy are so worried about." He continued, still chuckling.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered, "What…what have you done to him…"

"It's not what I've done," Doflamingo said with malicious glee "but what I intend to do to him that matters. He took my family and my home, I intend to do the same to him…him and that brat Law." The Donquixote captain said as he looked back at Dressrosa and then turned to her.

"Starting with you, Nami."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Law could have appreciated the irony if they weren't his friends. There on the wrecked remains of the Sunny were Bone-ya and Tony-ya unconscious and still tied with Doflamingo's wicked string. Razor sharp, it had cut into them every time they struggled against the beating he had given them. Blood was everywhere and even though Bone-ya couldn't bleed, the string had still almost severed through his upper arms. Next to them was a Den Den Mushi with Doflamingo's characteristic grin and horn rimmed glasses, just like his own had been a few days earlier next to Buffalo and Baby 5.

 _He always does that…_ Law thought, bleakness filling his gut. _Always turns your best plans against you._

He surveyed their wounds, surprised Doflamingo had left them alive but looking at the gravity of the damage, if they didn't act fast the beleaguered crew members soon wouldn't be.

"Where's Nami-ya?" He asked at the same time as Blackleg roared "WHERE'S NAMI-SWAN!"

"Funny you should ask." The snail came to life, a siphon for the unctuous voice that still haunted his nightmares.

"MINGO!" Strawhat grabbed the snail and almost strangled it. "MINGO, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Fufufufufu! _You_ won't forgive _me_? You don't know the meaning of forgiveness, Strawhat, but you'll be begging me for it by the time I'm done! You thought you could serve me up to Kaido but he's coming for you instead. I'm going to enjoy watching him rip you rubber limb from rubber limb."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM, I'M COMING FOR YOU, BASTARD!"

"Not with the Yonko and the Navy on your heels." The snail smirked even as it writhed in Strawhat's grip.

"Luffy look!" Zoro shouted as a horn blast sounded in the distance and the shadow of a vast ship appeared on the horizon. Law could hear the sounds of roars and shrieks from across the water as if a whole zoo of angry beasts had been incarcerated together.

More horns blasts echoed across the surf as three warships came into view from the other direction, each sail bearing the proud emblem of the Marines. Strawhat almost screamed his frustration.

"FUFUFUFUFU! What will you do now, Strawhat?"

Strawhat was breathing heavily as he looked from one ship to the next. The rest of the crew had spun around, eyes bulging as the howls of the unknown monsters grew louder. Law pushed down the fear that threatened to freeze him. He'd seen Hell, he'd faced death numerous times. Now was not the time to panic. Grabbing the Den Den Mushi from Strawhat's hands, he resisted the urge to crush that hateful face.

"Doflamingo." He said, speaking slowly and coldly. "What did you do to Nami-ya?"

"And my son!" Kin'emon shouted, looking around desperately for Momonosuke.

The snail paused, its grin becoming more cruel and the rest of the crew whirled round, sweat on their faces as Doflamingo dragged out the moment.

"TELL US, YOU BASTARD!" Blackleg shouted as he leapt forward and throttled the snail.

"Stop it Sanji!" Nico cried as Zoro and Robo hauled him off. "We need to hear what he has to say."

"Thank you, Nico Robin." Doflamingo drawled. "I'll be quick as from what I'm hearing, your attention will soon be drawn elsewhere."

"Luffy!" Nose burst out, sweat pouring down his face as he gestured madly. "They're closing in!"

Cannon shots fired and blasted the water near their small ship. Law righted his balance as the waves hit the hull and everyone scrambled to keep on their feet. Nico used her devil fruit ability to pull the fallen Strawhats onto their ship before the Sunny's wreck sank any further.

"Doflamingo…" Law ground out.

"The girl is with me…as is your son, Foxfire Kin'emon." The crew breathed a sign of relief but Law didn't let down his guard. Anyone who trusted Doflamingo deserved the bullet they would find in their chest. Cora-san could have told them that.

"Law…" The deep voice continued. "Since you showed me the pleasure of this particular game, I'll return the favour. They are precious to you all aren't they? They will remain in my possession until I gain something of equal value to me, something that should have been mine years ago…you know what I mean, don't you…Law."

"What does he mean, Tra-guy?" Strawhat shouted over more cannon blasts as Nose and Nico-ya tried to steer the ship away.

"You didn't tell them, Law? I thought you guys were good friends now. Well, Strawhat, you should know that Law-chan is a very good little doctor."

"I know that already, Bastard! He fixed me up after Marineford!"

"Fufufufu, I know. Bad of him since he became a Shichibukai later but then Law, you were never very good at keeping up your loyalty, were you?"

"I have always remained loyal to Cora-san." Law said, his voice thickening.

"Well then you can be reunited with him in Hell, just as you've always wanted!" Doflamingo laughed. "That's my price, Law! You want Strawhat's pretty navigator and the boy back you'll perform that operation, or I'll do to them what you did to Baby 5 and Buffalo. And as we both know I don't possess the Ope-Ope fruit so they won't be alive for you to reassemble!"

"I won't let that happen!" Strawhat roared.

"You won't be doing anything, Strawhat, except trying to escape from Kaido and the Marines. I informed them both earlier that you were responsible both for the disruption of the SMILE business and the destruction of Dressrosa. Congratulations on your new bounty!"

"The Admiral- "

"Fujitora will do nothing just like the Navy always does. Don't forget I'm still a Warlord and rightful sovereign of Dressrosa. You are outlaws who performed acts of terrorism and incited insurrection against me."

"But the toy factory- "

"Yes, thank you for destroying that, 'God' Usopp. The evidence might have been difficult to explain."

"The people won't forget!" Blackleg shouted over Nose's stuttering.

"Fufufu, the people don't matter, Blackleg Sanji, you should know the World Government better by now. Anyway none of you matter except Law. He will meet me at Zou, alone- "

"Zou?" Law's heart sank.

"Yes…" Doflamingo drew the word out as if he knew exactly what Law was thinking and was enjoying every minute of it.

 _Not my crew as well._

The smell of musty wood filled his nostrils as the darkness of that awful chest closed in around him and the shot that took Cora-san away resounded again in his ears.

 _Not again, I won't let it happen again!_

 _"_ Zou…where you sent your crew to be safe from me. I told you before didn't I, not to play at grown up games? It's a shame you left me so young, Law, there's still so many things I had to teach you, blackmail being one of them!"

"DAMN YOU, DOFLAMINGO!" Law screamed, all resolve of control breaking. It was happening again, everyone he cared about was being taken away and there was nothing he could do. Bile rose in his throat as he gripped the side of the ship, splinters digging into his palms. The ship shook as more cannon blasts fell, hitting the wreck of the Sunny and spraying them with bits of flying wood.

"ROOM!" He cried over Doflamingo's gloating laughter and smashed the debris away.

"STRAWHAT LUFFY!" A bestial voice roared behind them. Kaido's vessel was looming over the borrowed ship, despite Nose and Nico-ya's best efforts to get clear.

"I think Kaido wants a word with you." Doflamingo said smugly. "Give him my regards and tell him with Caesar back, production should begin shortly."

"You have no lab, you have no factory, Doflamingo!"

"Don't presume to know what I have and don't have, brat. You, who didn't even know I was a Celestial Dragon! If you want to save the girl and your crew, come to me alone. If you disobey me again I will punish them in your place. Don't take too long. I only have them to entertain me."

The receiver died. Law stood still, oblivious to the chaos around him, still clutching the comatose Den Den Mushi. All he could see was that snowy beach where he had escaped the Donquixote vessel and now Doflamingo was reaching back for him. After all these years, after all that training, after this alliance and all the comebacks, he was there again and Doflamingo had won.

 _Cora-san…what do I do?!_

"We have to save Nami-swan!" Black-leg bellowed.

"What about Kaido?!" Nose screamed.

"I'll take him on!" Zoro brandished his blades.

"Me too!" Robo shouted, powering up his cybernetic arms as he looked at the ravening maw of the Yonko's ship.

It was huge and carved like a gigantic half wolf, half lion. Row upon row of cannons filled its mouth like metal fangs, aimed right for them. But it was the huge shadowed figure towering above that held everyone's attention. Taller than Whitebeard and rivalling Kuma in height, the savage Yonko raised his head and let out another howl of rage. Waves of killing intent raced over them and everybody swayed with dizziness.

"He has Conqueror's Haki!" Zoro shouted.

"Of course he has Conqueror's Haki!" Nose blubbered. "Everyone who wants to kill us has Conqueror's Haki!"

"Keep it together Usopp!" Strawhat said as he stared down the enemy.

"…Tra-guy."

"Ah?" Law woke up from his trance and was pinned by Strawhat's fierce gaze.

"Tra-guy, I trust you. Save Nami and the others and kick Mingo's ass!"

Law's mouth opened. He hadn't even made Doflamingo break a sweat despite all his efforts and now the only guy who had fought with him toe to toe was leaving the fate of his precious crew mate to him.

"Go Tra-guy!"

"Yes." Law's face hardened. "I will, I promise Strawhat-ya!"

Strawhat grinned in spite of Kaido's challenge and gripped his hat. "I know, Tra-guy, you're our friend after all."

Leaving Law with a last wink, Strawhat launched himself at the Yonko with his Devil Fruit power shouting "Gomu-Gomu No!"

"Crazy…" Law said under his breath as he watched Strawhat transform into Gear 4 form and land a huge punch on Kaido which seemed to just slide off him.

 _I should help him. Even with our strength and a decent plan there's only 30% chance we'll win._

"Go, Tra-guy!" Zoro shouted as he ran past the former Shichibukai to take on the emerging crew members of the Beast ship.

Blackleg ran to join him, flames already blazing from his body then hesitated, looking at Law. Grimacing, the chef clenched his fist.

"…Tra-guy…"

"Don't worry, Blackleg-ya, I'll save her."

How, he didn't know. But he would do it even if it killed him, which it probably would.

"You better." With that he leapt into the fray, delivering a massive roundhouse kick to Zoro's opponents.

"Here, Tra-guy." Nico-ya beckoned him into a smaller boat and lowered him down with her multiple hands.

"I'll come back for you all." He said, looking up at her.

She smiled, calm as always. "Or maybe we'll come back for you."

...

Donquixote Doflamingo, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, Shichibukai and rightful King of Dressrosa hovered above the ruin of Law's submarine. Some of the crew had been foolish enough to confront him and it had given him great pleasure to carve them up. The rest had retreated and Doflamingo was giving them enough time to regroup before he began his final move. Usually he would have just dispatched them despite their leverage on Law, but this time he wanted to draw out every last ounce of pain and fear from his former protege. Even then it wouldn't satisfy the rage just barely concealed under his usual grin.

 _The 'Heart' Pirates…_

No doubt that ridiculous symbol with its stupid smile was supposed to represent Rosinante as well. Even as it sank slowly beneath the waves it looked like Corazon smirking up at him from beyond the grave. Veins popped up in his forehead. How dare that brat rub his own brother in his face. Law acted like Corazon belonged to him, like Doflamingo had wanted to shoot another member of his family. Corazon had forced him into it, just like their wretched father.

 _This is all Rosinante's fault! If he was here I would shoot him all over again! He turned Law against me and caused this mess._

Doflamingo gritted his teeth. If Rosinante hadn't taken Law away and he had conquered Dressrosa sooner he would have been able to cure the boy with Mansherry's powers. Then Law would have become the younger brother Doflamingo deserved - ruthless and loyal - unlike that witless, drunk replica of his useless father.

Now he'd lost Dressrosa and more importantly his real family. More veins pulsed in his head and the grin became a rictus.

 _"D will blow up another storm!"_ Law's voice, rich with scorn, ran through his mind.

 _That bastard! I just hope the Eternal Youth Operation will be as agonising as he deserves..._

 _Probably not._ Doflamingo thought. _Misfortunes never come singly but at least I will finally become immortal at last!_

His mouth twitched and the snarl gradually curled into a smile and he laughed out loud, releasing his pent up rage and anxiety in waves of anticipated triumph.

 _I will recover my executives and level Dressrosa for their insolence. Then I will take Mariejois and make it my capital as it should have been all along._

The thought of the massacre that would follow on the people who'd first rejected him, sent tingles through his body.

 _With their National Treasure I will give the World Government the thrashing they deserve, along with Kaido for daring to threat me. It will make up for not being able to personally torture Strawhat and his crew to death. Apart from the girl of course and those fools on the ship._

Doflamingo smirked at the memory of his assault on the Thousand Sunny. It had taken quite a bit of restraint on his part not to kill Strawhat's crew members, particularly given they were such weaklings, but the thought of Strawhat helplessly watching them be slowly cut apart by his strings made it worth it. He licked his lips. Too bad he wouldn't be there to see it.

Turning his attention to Law's scuttling crew he raised an arm and crooked his fingers.

"Birdcage!"

Filaments of adamantine string spun out from his fingertips as they had against Dressrosa, forming his ultimate technique. The Heart Pirates tried to run or fight the cage as it descended but like so many before them it was useless. Another chuckle rumbled through Doflamingo's muscled chest. He never tired of seeing this technique but it wasn't his favourite.

Wriggling his fingers he manipulated further strings and attached them to several of the unsuspecting pirates spines. Teeth flashed in the sun as his smile widened in anticipation. Law would arrive soon and what better sight to greet him than his beloved crew fighting each other to the death.

"Para- ugh!" He coughed suddenly and clutched his chest. Pain spasmed through his body and his legs trembled.

"Ugh!" Doflamingo coughed again, fighting against sensations like knives embedded into his flesh. He landed with a thump but ignored the peons' shocked exclamations. As he took his hand away from his mouth he noticed blood dripping from it. Angrily he wiped the blood away and fixed flinty eyes at the desperate pirates in front of him.

"Lucky…" He whispered. It was that blasted Gamma Knife technique and Strawhat's Gear 4. No matter how he might try and laugh it off, they had done serious damage. Truthfully he'd never been pushed this far. A tremor coursed through his skin. It was starting to remind him of things he'd rather forget.

 _I have to conserve my strength. Law better come soon._

Recovering himself, Doflamingo turned from the glittering bay and his imprisoned pawns and walked back towards the cave where he had left Strawhat's navigator. The woman had proved herself quite amusing. He had thought her a pitiful wretch with her lack of Haki or Devil Fruit abilities but as intimidated as she was by him, when the time came for Caesar to depart with Momonosuke, she had fought tooth and nail to rescue the boy. Doflamingo laughed to himself again, relishing the girl's determination. She must have known it was hopeless but that hadn't stopped her. If he hadn't been so angry with Strawhat, he might have considered keeping her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Law jumped out of the boat and raced up the shore, pulling out his Vivre Card. Hopefully Nami still had the card he gave her. If not he would use the other one he had to track his crew, but Nami was the priority. He wouldn't put it pass Doflamingo to lie about his attack on the others put there was little doubt he had the Strawhat navigator. Besides, the Heart Pirates could put up a fight despite the difference in strength but Nami was completely in the power of that monster. Law tried not to think about what he might have done to her. Doflamingo was capable of anything and Nami was without doubt a beautiful woman.

 _Please, Nami-ya be safe._

He heaved a sigh of relief as the small piece of paper began to be pulled in Nami's direction.

 _To the west…_

He turned and followed the line. Unfortunately as the card wasn't made from her it couldn't tell him her condition, just that someone in possession of the card was up ahead. He quickly scanned the area for any traps. There was the usual palm trees and lush vegetation fringing the pearl white beach. Above, the ground grew steep and led to rocky, volcanic outcrops. The Vivre card pointed to them. Law grimaced with indecision. The cool headed side of him cautioned himself to scout properly. Caesar was a risk now he was free and he had no idea what the status was of his crew apart from the fact they were presumably still alive as his other Vivre card had shown him. But every minute longer was another minute Nami had to endure in the hands of that freak…

Law cursed and raced through the trees and up the hill.

 _He needs me alive and fit to perform the operation. He might try to disarm or hurt me but I have to touch him to perform it so he can't bind my hands and it has to be freewill so his Parasite technique won't work. That should get me close enough to distract him while Nami-ya gets away. Then…_ Law bared his teeth, _then I'll finish what I started, Doflamingo!_

He summoned his Room technique and expanded it upwards to cover the area. He might not have time to scout but that didn't mean he couldn't be prepared. Focusing his inner energy outwards, Law kept his senses poised with Observation Haki. His nerves were drawn tight and mental fatigue was starting to wear at him after a full day of fighting but he had to stay sharp.

 _This is it. Watch over me, Cora-san!_

Reaching the tree line, he crouched down. Just above him was a barren summit riddled with large cracks, overlooking the beach. The wind picked up and he thought he could hear faint cries before the sound of whimpering and angry ranting caught his attention.

 _Doflamingo? No, that' s definitely a women's voice…Nami-ya!_

The muttering and occasional sobbing grew louder and Law strained to hear Doflamingo's wicked tones but after a while it appeared Nami-ya was just talking to herself. Repressing his concern, Law scanned the outcrop for an opening or any guards. There were none and it was unlike his former boss to be quiet when there was a victim to be tormented.

 _She's alone. Now's my chance._

Leaping up the steep incline, Law dived round the corner, drawing his sword. There was a gasp and there, concealed in the darkness of a cleft, was the woman he sought.

* * *

Nami bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Her whole body ached and various scratches and slashes were leaking blood. She was also caked in dirt from her woefully short duel with Doflamingo.

 _Momonosuke…_ She thought. The memory of him trying to wriggle desperately away in his dragon form as that tyrant held him fast kept repeating endlessly through her tortured mind.

 _"_ _Why are you doing this!"_ She had shouted. _"He's only a boy!"_

 _"_ _Weaklings don't get to choose how they serve me, Nami-ya." Doflamingo laughed. The flippant use of Law's name for her made her skin crawl._

 _"_ _NAMI!" Momonosuke cried, trying to reach her as he was inexorably pulled back._

 _"_ _STOP IT!" She screamed, "I won't let you!" She hurled herself at the Shichibukai, hands reaching for his neck._

 _He reacted instantly, whipping back his hand to strike, but Nami threw herself to the side and grabbed some grubby pebbles, throwing them at his face._

 _The move was such a basic one for a pre-eminent warrior like him that Doflamingo seemed stunned for a moment longer than usual. But that was all she needed to grab her Clima-tact, brought along to torment her with its uselessness, and show him what it could really do._

No time for a proper technique! _She thought._

 _"_ _Thunder ball!" she cried, directing the brooding clouds at Doflamingo as she flipped away from the strings speeding towards her._

 _He avoided of course, incredulously amused that she'd tried to fight, but that was what she was waiting for. The balls hit the cave wall and exploded, discharging lightning across the cavern._

 _"_ _Joker!" Caesar cried and transformed into his gaseous form, snarling._

 _"_ _Leave it, Caesar." Doflamingo shouted as he leapt away from the lightning strikes, his cloak puffed out with static charge._

 _Nami hit the ground, covering Momonosuke and redirected the electricity via her Clima-tact in a large semi circle to ward off both the scientist and the Donquixote captain._

 _More strings sped towards her and she shouted at Momonosuke to flee as she used the staff as a pole to flip between the threads._

 _Far from annoyed with her sudden aggression, the Shichibukai seemed delighted, covering himself with Armament Haki in case of another strike._

 _She charged up the Clima-tact again, unable to change attack in the swiftness of the fight, whilst ducking and springing away from Doflamingo's attacks. The cave walls shuddered as the slashes hit them but Doflamingo reinforced them with his powers and the space started to resemble a spider's nest. The comparison was a fitting one as Nami realised she was completely outclassed like a fly in a web as the warlord toyed with her._

He's too fast! _She thought desperately as a fist caught her in the stomach and sent her smashing against the wall._

 _Pain exploded in her back and she almost passed out. Nausea made her stomach heave and it hurt to breathe. The Clima-tact clattered against the ground and rolled into the darkness._

….have to get…back up…

 _"_ _NAMI!"_

 _"…_ _Go… Momonosuke!" She croaked._

 _"_ _Oi, Nami-ya, is that any way to treat your host?"_

 _"_ _N-Nami…" Momonosuke shuddered as Caesar curled around him, baring his teeth._

 _"_ _RRRRRRAAAAA!" Nami screamed, throwing all her fear, anguish and disgust into that one cry and threw herself at Doflamingo._

I don't care! I don't care if you're stronger! I don't care if you kill me! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!

 _His leer widened as time seemed to slow and suddenly she felt a slight prick at her neck and her hands closed into fists. Her body stopped in its lunge without her volition and with horror she found she couldn't move on her own and was instead moving under Doflamingo's power._

 _"_ _Aah!" Nami gasped and could only watch in terrified disbelief as she marched over to Momonosuke and raised her arms._

 _"_ _NO!" She cried "Please no!"_

 _The fist came down and the dragon screamed. Nami screamed with him as her fists hit his scaled flesh again and again. Crying, she tried everything she could to stop but her arms wouldn't respond. Momonosuke began to sob piteously over the sounds of Doflamingo and Caesar's laughter._

 _"_ _Please Doflamingo! Please! Please stop this!" She cried._

 _The Shichibukai allowed the beating to continue for a few more minutes until he was satisfied they were both broken._

 _"_ _On your knees, Nami-ya…" He said softly._

 _Her legs became free and she sank to the ground, trying to hold Momonosuke but her arms were frozen._

 _"_ _Not to him, to me"_

 _Nami turned herself, wincing against the pain that threatened to make her lose consciousness till she was facing the feather coated man and bowed her head. Her back was a mass of pounding agony, her stomach bruised and swollen and her mind sick with defeat. But she had to do this, anything to stop the violence against the poor boy. All she wanted was to tear Doflamingo apart but she could do nothing._

Like always, I can nothing…

 _"_ _Please" She croaked out, swallowing the tatters of her pride. "Please Doflamingo…"_

 _She expected him to laugh, to glory in her submission as he had before, but instead he was silent for a moment looking down at her._

 _"Caesar… take our young guest to the safe-house."_

 _"_ _Yes, Joker! Now boy, you'd better be quiet"_

 _"_ _Nami…" The dragon gasped as he was dragged away by the mad scientist._

 _Fresh tears ran down Nami's blood streaked face. She couldn't bear to watch him being taken away._

If only I was stronger. If only I'd trained more. This is all my fault… I haven't changed since Arlong, I always rely on others.

 _A bent knee appeared in her narrow, glassy view as Doflamingo crouched down in front of her. Long fingers curled under her chin and lifted it up. Her own haunted brown eyes were reflected back at her in those demonic glasses. He leaned forward but she was too stunned to respond as his tongue flicked out and licked the trail of her tears. A shudder came from deep inside but despite the release of his technique Nami seemed powerless to move. Then placing his lips against the shell of her ear, he whispered._

 _"_ _You know Nami-ya. I preferred you when you were more fiery." Then his laughter rumbled from deep in his chest as he stood up, looming over her._

 _"…_ _Damn you, you bastard!" She burst out. "Fuck you! Fuck you Doflamingo!"_

 _"_ _Fufufu…yes, just like that." And before she could launch herself at him again he gestured and razor sharp string enveloped her arms and legs and she fell back against the dank wall._

 _"_ _I need to see to Law's little crew. You'll sit here nicely and wait for me, won't you Nami-ya?"_

 _Without waiting for her furious response he left the cave still laughing._

That had been half an hour ago, or more, it was difficult to concentrate with pain engraining itself further onto her awareness. Nami forced herself to repeat her mistakes again and again, etching them deeper than the physical suffering to keep herself from fainting.

 _My carelessness got Brook and Chopper hurt. My weakness caused us to be captured. My lack of training got Momonosuke dragged away. How many times have I been kidnapped? Absalom, Enel…who else? How many times have I needed to be saved?!_

She repeated it as a litany, first in her mind and then aloud, louder and louder until she forgot the pain and only fury was left.

 _I may not be the strongest but I can't lose! Don't you dare underestimate this Cat Burglar, Doflamingo!_

She may not have a Devil Fruit or Haki but she had perfected the skills of her trade and she hadn't earned the name Cat Burglar for nothing.

Breathing deeply and slowly, she centred herself, ignoring the stabbing ache that came with inhalation. Bracing herself for a burst of excruciating agony, she took another breath and began flexing her shoulders out of their sockets.

 _If I can't cut this string I'll escape it instead!_

"Nami-ya!"

Her vision went white with the pain but she recognised the voice. That beautiful, cold, confident voice!

"Tra-guy!" She cried, tears burning in her eyes as she popped her shoulders back into place with a groan.

"Nami-ya, are you ok?"

He looked almost as battered as she did, long coat ripped, dried blood in streaks down his face and tattooed chest, the shadows under his eyes like caverns but she'd never seen anything so glorious.

Law grasped her shoulder lightly but the area was still extremely tender from her attempted dislocation.

"AHHH!"

"I'm sorry, Nami-ya! Tell me where it hurts?" He brushed her tangled hair out of her face, delicately tracing the cuts and grazes that covered her brow and cheeks.

 _I must look awful. Why am I thinking about my appearance now?_

"Try everywhere." She managed, leaning back against the dripping wall.

"Did he…" Law broke off, unable to find the words and then his face changed becoming the smooth mask she remembered from Punk Hazard.

"Is anything broken? Dislocated?" The dispassionate doctor was back in place.

"I tried …dislocating my…shoulders to escape."

His eyes widened.

"I've done it before… I would have been free if you hadn't come in…"

For some reason it was imperative he knew she could have done it, that she wasn't useless.

"I believe you. But that would have put you out of action for a while. Can you stand?"

 _No._ "Yes." Nami said, trying to force herself upwards, Law clasped her hand, pulling her up as gently as he could, hand coming round to support her back but before she was halfway the string cut into her and more blood seeped out down her chest and thighs.

"Ugh!"

"Nami-ya!"

She fell back and the strings cut deeper.

"These were on Bone-ya and Tony-ya." Law said, touching the restraints.

"Are they ok?!" Nami forgot her suffering to ask. "He said he'd killed them!" A sob suddenly burst forth from her mouth.

 _They couldn't be! They just couldn't be!_

"Nami-ya." Law said, crouching down and leaning towards her in a weird repetition of Doflamingo's action. "When I last saw them, they were alive. All your crew were."

"Were?" Nami repeated, picking up the strange note in his voice.

Law looked away from her. "It took me awhile to get here. Where's Doflamingo?"

"Oh!" She said, brought back to the present. "Tra-guy! He was here half an hour ago with Caesar and he took Momonosuke to some sort of safehouse."

"Doflamingo did?"

"No, Caesar….Oh no…" She said looking up into those slate grey eyes. "Tra-guy, he said he was going after your crew."

Law's face hardened. "Right. We need to go. First I need to get those strings off you."

"Will you use your sword? Be… be careful Tra-guy!"

"Im not using Kikoku." He said, standing up. "Those strings are too hard even for it to cut . Im going to use 'Shambles'."

"Will it work? The strings are really tight."

Law's eyes narrowed and Nami felt a rush of anxiety.

 _If he doesn't get it right, I'll be cut up…_

"Tra-guy, wait.."

"We don't have time for this, Nami-ya. Just trust-"

"How are you going to defeat Doflamingo?" She cut in. "Luffy said you found it difficult before."

He grimaced. "I'll think of something."

"But Tra-guy, he'll know all your tricks now. He won't meet you in a place where you can swap things."

"Is there a point to this?" Law cut in harshly. "I need to save you. I'll deal with him later."

"Tra-guy," Nami said, her brain working furiously. "What if you did the mind swap thing that you did with me and Sanji-kun?"

Shock briefly passed across his face before it became resolute. "Nami-ya, I need to get you out of this situation. You'll be in too greater danger restrained like this. He'll use you against me."

"But think about it! If he's in-" Nami winced in disgust. "If he's in my body and I'm his, then he won't be able to fight you." She laughed suddenly at the ironic brilliance of it - her own weakness would be Doflamingo's downfall!

"I can also just run into the sea! No matter how powerful he is, he's just the same as every Devil Fruit user! Even Luffy is weak as a baby in a bath. Then you can switch us back!"

Law looked at her for a long moment and bit his lip in thought.

"No." He said finally. "It's a good plan but I won't risk you like that, one wrong move and he will cut you in half."

"You know me too well, Law."

 _Doflamingo!_

"Fufufufu! I see you've found my hidden treasure." Doflamingo said leaning against the cave entrance.

Law whipped around just as the warlord crooked a finger and Nami was pulled straight towards him.

"SHAMBLE-"

Nami cried out as the string cut deeper.

"I wouldn't Law, you know how fast I am." He grinned, glasses reflecting the light from outside. "She'll be cut in half by the time you finish."

Law hissed and lowered his hand. Nami gasped as she was hauled past him into Doflamingo's arms. Every wound and bruise began to scream in unison and she swayed, only kept upright by Doflamingo's strong grip. He smelled of blood and sweat mixed with expensive cologne. Before she'd joined the Strawhats the cologne alone would have made her target him for a theft.

 _If I had a death wish…huh, I guess I do._ She thought, cursing herself for stymieing her own escape.

Law was staring at them, breathing heavily. It was only then she realised he was on the edge of exhaustion.

 _Shit, what have I done?_

Doflamingo chuckled softly looking at his former subordinate. Nami felt the motion through her bruised back, the bumps of his abdominal muscles pressed against her naked flesh. She shivered. His right hand came up to tangle in her dirty hair, wrenching her neck back as the other caressed her hips and exposed midriff. She hated herself for the involuntary spark of arousal the action caused, particularly in front of Law. Her cheeks flamed and Law snarled.

"You look like some fairytale villain, Doflamingo." Law said derisively. "Hiding behind a defenceless woman."

"Ha, you should have seen her earlier, Law, I was frightened for my life! But," he laughed as he pulled Nami's head back further and ran his face down the length of her white neck. "She does make a good damsel in distress."

Nami snapped. It might have been true but she didn't have to hear it from this guy, especially in front of Law who probably never had a weak moment in his life. She shoved herself back sharply against Doflamingo, and Law, seeing his distraction began a technique.

But Doflamingo was too quick for both of them. Using Nami's force to twist her back against him painfully, he flicked out a finger and shot Law in his outstretched hand.

"Enough of this, both of you. You've lost. Accept it. "

"Let…her…go…Doflamingo!" Law dragged each breath in, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

" You know Law, there's a reason I chose Nami-ya."

"I can guess." Law said, eyeing the placement of his hands. Nami gritted her teeth. She wished she hadn't decided to wear the hot pants and bikini top. No showers would ever make her feel clean again.

"Fufufufu, it's true she's easy on the eye but Im disappointed Law, I thought you were smarter than that."

 _Something about me?_

"Get to the point…Doflamingo." Law's arm spasmed again and his chest was heaving.

"I thought you'd appreciate another few moments to live…fufufu, very well." Nami struggled against him again and he effortlessly pulled her back.

"You and Nami-ya have more in common than you think."

"We're both pirates?" Law said, as if speaking to a particularly stupid child. Veins bulged in Doflamingo's brow but he continued smirking.

"After Strawhat's little escapade at Marineford I decided he and his crew were worth investigating. Turns out I was right." He laughed heartily and turned his head back to his victim.

"Cat Burglar Nami," He pronounced her name with relish. " Bounty 16,000 beli. Hardly worth looking at when compared to some of the others. But then something caught my eye. " He looked at Law. "Orphaned as a young child, adopted by Bell-mère, a Marine…."

Nami squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't hear this, especially from the lips of a man that reminded her so much of Arlong.

"…who sacrificed herself to protect the young Nami and was shot right in front of her little daughter. But our Nami-ya's a survivor, just like you, Law. She even worked for the man who'd killed her mother, some big name in the East Blue, where as you ran away after I killed Corazon, didn't you? Fufufufu!"

Nami opened her eyes and stared at Law.

 _Similarities? So this happened to him too?_

Law's eyes were fixed on Doflamingo and his face bore such an expression of twisted hate and pain it could have been herself looking at Arlong.

 _Gods, he has. He has been there._

His eyes flicked to her and she was pulled again into those dark, hollow depths, alone, abandoned, as if she had felt the warmth of the sun then someone had destroyed it. That aching void where all Bell-mère's love and protection had been, never to return. A pain so vast it couldn't be contained till Luffy and the others had come along and the light had begun to seep back into her life.

 _Whatever it takes, Law-kun. I won't let you suffer there forever. I will save you, even if it costs me my life!_

"You deliberately captured and tortured her, just so you could remind me about Cora-san?" Law said, revulsion thick in his voice. "Are there no levels to which you won't sink?"

"Law, you mistake me. I only wanted to offer you the chance to play the hero, since you've decided to join the good guys. Fufufu, this way you can even save a version of yourself. See i'm trying to make up for all those years ago. You know I used to think of you like a little brother."

"Ha, well we all know how you treated real brother, Doflamingo. I guess I should expect no less."

"Fine…but there is the matter of your crew."

"What have you done with them!"

"Let's just say that if you don't complete that operation within the next five minutes there won't be enough of them even for a surgeon of your calibre to reassemble!"

"Where-"

"Enough Law! Do the operation now or the deal ends here!"

Law hissed and his eyes went back and forth between them. Nami braced herself.

 _Do it, Law-kun!_ She tried to tell him with her eyes. _Swap us!_

But she could tell from his expression something was wrong. He was no longer the laid back, cocky pirate she remembered from Punk Hazard. The way he was looking at her had completely changed.

 _Shit, don't tell me what Doflamingo said has got to him that much?_

The moment hung on a knife edge then Law's expression fell and he bowed his head.

"…Fine Doflamingo… swear you'll let them go and not hurt them and I'll do it."

"NO, LAW-KUN!"

Law looked at her, surprised at the more intimate address and then firmed his expression.

"It has to be done, Nami-ya."

"Fufufu, don't worry Law, I'll treat them all like they were my own family."

"…Bastard…" Law snarled but when the strings began cutting into Nami and she bit back a cry, he advanced forward.

"Im sorry, Nami-ya."

 _No!_

* * *

Thanks for all lovely reviews, faves etc. Just a friendly reminder that reviews asking me to change the pairing will be deleted. This story is already competed, if someone wants a different pairing, please use the search tool and find one. :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N** Slight warning that the next few chapters contain a few references to possible assault but don't panic too much. It might not be what you think._

 **Chapter 4**

Law walked towards the man he had hated for half his life. In a detached way he wondered how many people had underestimated him looking at those outrageous clothes, not that Corazon had been much different. Even now thinking of Cora-san made a hole in Law's heart. To think, he was even vaguely contemplating making his murderer the most powerful man in the world.

Doflamingo was clearly thinking the same thing as that obnoxious grin slid off his face.

"Oi, Law! Why are you coming closer? Don't think you can trick me. Dismiss your ROOM now."

This time it was Law that smirked. "Idiot. I need ROOM in place to perform any technique, especially the 'Perennial Youth Operation'."

Doflamingo's brows knitted together and veins popped up. "I don't trust you."

"Really? I'm hurt, Doflamingo. I thought I was like your little brother after all."

"Cute, Law. But if you want Nami-ya back, you'd better not try anything."

Law could hardly look at the orange haired navigator.

 _I can't believe she's gone through the same thing as me. She always seemed so carefree…That must have been why she went to such lengths to save those kids on Punk Hazard…_

He forced himself to glance at her, imprisoned in Doflamingo's arms. If he hadn't already been incandescent with rage, the sight of that butcher touching her like that would have sent Law over the edge. She'd clearly been abused in some way with that many injuries but she still seemed sanguine and ready to fight. Her beautiful face was marred by scratches and bruises and smudged with grime but her eyes were emphatic.

 _Switch us!_ She seemed to say.

If he managed it, it would be perfect. If he failed, both of them would likely be dead, along with his crew.

 _Can I risk that many lives?!_

His former boss was taking no chances, his hand was flexed tight with the gossamer string attached to Nami. Blood vessels were pulsing in his forehead. He had been pushed too far. If Law messed up now, he would slaughter them all.

 _But I have to make a special motion to take the hearts out. It takes a few seconds to switch. In that time, he'll kill everyone! Damn it, Nami-ya, why didn't you let me free you when we had the chance!_

"Law, what's taking so long!"

"You'll have all the time in the world soon, don't be too hasty." Law snapped, trying to think. Even if he freed Nami, Doflamingo would likely kill his crew instead as punishment. He needed to play for time…

"How do I know you will let them go when I'm gone? Let Nami-ya go at least, she's no threat to you."

"Won't the Strawhats come for her? Which reminds me…how _did_ they do against Kaido?"

"Kaido! The Yonko?" Nami exclaimed.

"Ah that's right, I'd already taken you by the time he arrived. Well, at least you weren't there to witness their grisly demise fufufu."

"Law-kun?" Nami looked desperate.

"I told you before, they were fine when I left." He tried not to think about the power he had felt just mere moments in Kaido's presence. The fact that a punch that had sent Doflamingo flying, hadn't even phased the Beast Man.

"So Strawhat won't be coming for his navigator then…"

"I know you, Doflamingo. You'll kill them all after I do the operation just for revenge!"

"And what's to stop me from taking that revenge even if I set them free now. After the operation, no-one can touch me!"

"There are many ways to live forever." Law said. "An eternity in Impel Down perhaps?"

"Law!" Doflamingo snarled. "Do it now!"

"Let me see my crew first."

"As a last goodbye? How cheesy."

"You have to give me something, Doflamingo. If you kill me your best chance at immortality is gone. If you kill them your only way to blackmail me is gone."

"Only way?" Blond eyebrows quirked. "You've never seen me torture a man to death have you?"

Nami shuddered but Law stared him down.

"I'm a doctor, Doflamingo. I have a high tolerance level."

Silence stretched out as the two men looked at each other. The Shichibukai began twirling a lock of Nami's hair around his fingers. Law tasted blood on the inside of his mouth and realised he had bitten his cheek.

 _If he doesn't take his hands off her…_

"Very well, Law. One last look. They're out the front. But if you make one suspicious move I will kill Nami then them."

"Alright I get it. But remember you need me unharmed to perform the technique."

"Why do you think you are still alive, brat?"

Law stalked past them and into the light. An ocean view opened up before him as he squinted, blue stretching off endlessly. Was that a ship he could see on the horizon?

"Ow!" Law turned around to see Nami being shoved out of the cleft on a leash of string. The threads had rearranged themselves round her neck with a second circle round her waist, holding back her hands. The chain around her neck reminded him of those disgusting World Nobles and their slaves which was no doubt the intention. Whatever happened to him, he couldn't leave her in Doflamingo's hands.

"Oi, Doflamingo! You said you wouldn't harm her!"

"I said nothing of the sort, Law, it was your crew we were talking about. Besides I'm not harming her, I'm helping her along."

"I'm fine Law-kun." Nami said, attempting to glare at Doflamingo without cutting herself further.

"There, Law, around the other side. You should have a good view from there. Fufufu!"

Dread curled in his stomach as he trudged round to the other side of the outcrop. The shoreline curved into a small bay crashing with surf. It would have been idyllic with the sunlight reflecting off azure waves if it hadn't been littered with parts of his yellow submarine. Law clenched his teeth at the destruction of his home but it was his crew that his eyes desperately sought.

The shouts he thought he'd heard earlier rose from the beach and then he caught sight of the Birdcage and his hapless nakama within. They were fighting the threads as they closed in, smaller and smaller. He could see Bepo, his large white form more visible, beating the cage with various weapons. The others were discharging bursts of Haki but it was no use. Several boiler-suited bodies washed against the shore in pieces.

"You bastard! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Fufufu! I didn't say anything about what I'd done before, Law. You should be more specific."

"DAMN YOU! YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF!"

Doflamingo's grin turned down. "Does it make it easier for you, brat, to think that? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME! WHO ATTACKED MY FAMILY! YOUR CREW'S DEATHS ARE ON YOUR OWN HEAD, LAW!"

"Don't pretend you really care about your executives, Doflamingo. Everyone is just there to serve your needs! At least that snot-nosed cunt Trebol died without realising it!"

"ENOUGH LAW!"

Nami screamed as Doflamingo wrenched her bonds and blood poured down her as Law gasped. Doflamingo hurled her to the side and stretched out his arm to attack. It was just what Law had been waiting for.

"SHAMBLES!"

* * *

Nami hit the ground and instinctively raised her hands to protect herself. They came up around her as she rolled and her eyes widened in disbelief.

 _He did it!_

A large rock exploded near her and the shards bit into her already lacerated skin, but she didn't care. At last she was free!

Raising herself with difficulty she saw Law and Doflamingo battling each other. Law's attacks were furious, trying to keep the Shichibukai from gaining enough time to destroy what was left of his crew. But Doflamingo seemed beyond rage. His entire face was red and his forehead a mass of veins. He punched and slashed Law viciously, hurling the rocks that he destroyed at the Heart captain in a deadly bombardment.

 _How is Doflamingo still going? Luffy must have beaten him up good for them to think he was defeated._

It was unbelievable the sheer strength and determination of the warlord. His fury usurped even Law's. Nami could see it was only a matter of time before he won.

She dragged herself up, hoping they had forgotten her in their clash and half running, half stumbling got herself back into the festering cave where she had been imprisoned. Remnants of string and blood lingered on the walls and floor. She ignored them to hunt for the Clima-tact.

 _Where is it?! I know it fell down here somewhere!_

An explosion outside rocked the cave and parts of the ceiling fell, smashing just next to Nami.

 _Shit! I have to hurry._

But the trauma of what she had suffered was catching up on her and she swayed and almost slipped on the slimy floor.

 _I have to do this! Luffy wouldn't give up, neither would Law-kun!_

Using a fresh burst of adrenaline, she forced herself on and knelt down, ignoring her body's protests, to search for the lost weapon.

More blasts hit and she ducked to the side to avoid more falling debris. The light from the entrance dimmed and Nami looked back in dismay.

 _The entrance! It's blocked!_

Blackness enveloped her and her breath came in shallow bursts.

 _Trapped underground! No way out!_

Whimpering, she clutched her arms as the ceiling rumbled again and dust and rubble fell on her head.

 _What do I do? Law-kun can't help me now. The next hit could bring the whole ceiling down!_

She shivered, the cold darkness clinging to her.

 _Breathe, Nami breathe…come on, what would the others do?_

 _Luffy - hold up the ceiling with his hands and smash his way out. Zoro - cut through the rock with his swords. Robin - use her devil fruit power to move the rocks from the outside. Law-kun…LAW-KUN!_

"No, I'm not giving up! He needs me!" She shouted against the stygian gloom. Pushing herself up, she reached out a hand and touched a cool metal rod.

 _Thank goodness!_ She smiled and grabbed the Clima-tact.

 _Okay, I have to do this right. Do it wrong and the whole cave will collapse…_

Using the staff to find her way through the fallen rocks, she made her way to where thin bars of light were cutting through the blockage.

 _I hope there's enough room in here!_

"Weather Egg!"

The atmosphere grew hot and dense. As the pressure built and the cave was lit with bursts of electric charge, Nami bit her lip.

 _It's now or never._

"Science of Weather - Thunderball Tempo!"

* * *

The side of the cliff exploded outwards. Both Law and Doflamingo paused in their duel to look. Out of the steaming crater, billowed dark clouds, sparking with electricity.

"Nami-ya?!" _Is she ok, I don't have time to-_

Then she stepped out from amidst the storm like some vengeful goddess, the wind whipping her flame coloured hair. Doflamingo raised his hand to strike but before he could, Nami fixed him with a death glare and raised her staff.

"Thunderball Tempo!"

A monstrous bolt of lightning arced towards them. Law covered his face against the light and a wave of sound smashed into his ears, deafening him.

He picked himself up off the ground, blinking.

 _Gods, was it really that powerful? Wow. Wait, where's Doflamingo?_

Looking around he couldn't see the infamous pink coat anywhere. In their fight they had made it halfway down the hill. Had Doflamingo escaped?

"There Law-kun!" Nami shouted, pointing to the base of the incline. Doflamingo had rolled all the way down. He rose shakily, smoke rising from his blackened coat and looked up at Nami with murder written on his face.

"Now Law-kun!"

He didn't waste anytime. With ROOM still engaged he thrust his hands out pulling both their hearts out. "Shambles!"

Nami hurled the Clima-tact towards him just as the change took place, then her face took on a twisted, incredulous look.

"You bastard, Law!" She cried and Law's mouth twitched. The body was the same, but with Doflamingo's base tones it was hard not to laugh.

"Being a woman suits you, Doflamingo." Law grinned as he caught the staff. "At least your clothes won't look so camp now."

"FUCKING BRAT!" Doflamingo cried and leapt down with Nami's fingers curved like claws.

Throwing Nami's weapon aside, Law swung with Kikoku and heard a high pitched cry behind him. The moment's distraction cost him the advantage as Doflamingo avoided and hit him with a Haki enhanced kick. Blocking with his sword, he realised that despite his disbelief and lack of Devil Fruit power, Doflamingo was adjusting to Nami's body quickly. His own stamina was a breaking point and his slashes grew weaker from the bullet wound in his shoulder.

 _If I don't bind that soon, I'll lose consciousness._ He thought as he narrowly avoided another punch.

"Law-kun! Don't hurt my body!" Law almost slid on the gravelly slope as he turned.

If the vision of Doflamingo in Nami's body hadn't phased him, then the sight of Doflamingo's face painted with Nami's concern did. Law felt his flesh creep. He doubted that face had ever looked so genuine.

"Go to the sea! I'll switch you back." He shouted.

"I don't think so!" Doflamingo cut in and with a last ditch effort Law caught Nami's swinging fist and twisted it behind her back. No matter how strong Doflamingo's Haki he was still dealing with Nami's injured body. With a mental apology to his ally, Law wretched her arms and Doflamingo screamed in pain and outrage.

"It's over Doflamingo! You've lost!"

The Shichibukai sucked in a few breaths and then his shoulders fell. Suddenly they began to shake and for one bizarre moment Law thought he was crying when that familiar laugh burst out of Nami's mouth and echoed off the cliff.

"You've done so well, Law! I admire your determination…."

Law was about to retort sarcastically when Doflamingo pressed Nami's body seductively against him. Vomit burned in Law's throat and he pushed him away reflexively. Doflamingo swirled round and smashed a foot into his face. Law flipped over and tumbled down the hill, cursing himself for falling for such a cheap trick. He cried out as he hit several rocks on the way down and his vision blackened.

"Fufufu! How could you resist this body, Law! I certainly couldn't."

Hatred made him rise before falling again.

"If you've hurt her…" He croaked.

"Oh Law, from her reaction," Doflamingo said, caressing Nami's ample curves, "I'd say she enjoyed it."

"Bastard…how could you?!"

How it sickened him to see Nami's lovely face smile with such glee.

"Fufufu. I could tell you all the ways, it looks like you still need some education in that area. "

Law's stomach heaved again. _He raped her?! Please tell me he's lying!_

"Don't worry. I'll kill the bitch and put her out of her misery. After I take care of you." He raised a foot and brought it down on Law's head.

"Time to take my body back."

* * *

If Nami thought she had been in pain in her own body it was nothing compared to Doflamingo's.

 _How is he standing, much less fighting?_ His or rather her insides were mush, barely held together with string. The back felt like one solid bruise and there were numerous barely patched up wounds. After watching Law's duel and reacting to his attack which could have cut her own body in half, she had tried to heed his command and reach the ocean, but her injuries were too much. She had fainted from the pain and lain prone for goodness knew how long.

A scream and falling pebbles against her face roused her. Opening her eyes she woke to a field of red.

 _Shit, my eyes!_ Suddenly remembering they weren't her eyes and their owner wore red glasses calmed her racing pulse.

 _Ugh, I'm in Doflamingo's body. I hope mine's alright…_

Clenching her teeth she struggled to get up and caught sight of herself striding down the incline towards her. Nami blinked.

 _Is that Haki?_ She thought, noticing dark skin covering her right arm.

 _Crap, it figures the moment we switch, he's able to use his powers in my body but I have no idea how to use his_ and _his body's a wreck! So much for levelling up!_

In desperation she raised an arm and willed that devastating string to emerge. Doflamingo paused.

Nothing happened.

 _Come on!_ She thought and frantically waved the hand, ignoring the pain from other parts of Doflamingo's body.

"Fufufu" He laughed at her. "You need to practise Nami-ya. It's skill not luck."

"Stop laughing like that in my body, you shit!" She spat, trying to back away slowly.

"And what a lovely body it is! But I'd prefer my own, it's nice seeing it in its full glory from the outside." Doflamingo raised a fist. "Sadly I'm going to have to wound it a bit more."

 _Shit! I can't lose this chance! How did Luffy and Robin say how they got used to their powers? Aa! I'm just going to have to go for it._

Focusing on the idea of string with all her might, she pointed at her doppelgänger and said "String bullet!"

"Fufufu, you can't-"

It was weird to see her own face crumple and scream with pain. Nami clutched her own shoulder in response and then smirked.

 _YES! That's for Law-kun and Momonosuke, you bastard! Oh crap, I hope I haven't hit a vital spot!_

As much as she wanted to pay Doflamingo back, he was in her body and neither of them could take much more of a beating. Without waiting to see whether he was following her, she stumbled through the trees towards the beach.

 _I hope Law-kun's ok!_

Every breath was a labour and the strings within the Shichibukai's body were failing. She was beyond pain and the edges of her reddened vision kept flickering. Eventually, she had to grab each tree to keep going.

An inarticulate screech and a crash of branches told her Doflamingo had entered the bank of palms.

 _Can't stop._

She pointed her finger behind her and fired wildly to keep him back but she barely had any energy to go forward let alone fight. The threads within faltered again and she threw up as her stomach cramped and spasmed.

Focusing the last bit of energy on the internal strings she staggered out on to the beach with Doflamingo close behind.

"Law is unconscious, he can't switch you once you are in there!" His frenzied voice called from her own mouth. "Stop, you crazy bitch, or we'll never get our bodies back!"

Doflamingo's wretched dress shoes kept sinking into the sand. In despair she kicked them off and lurched on towards the welcoming waves. There was a ship anchoring just off shore and a longboat heading towards her but the sail had no emblem so she had no idea if it was friend or foe.

 _One of Doflamingo's henchmen?_

"I'm going to rip you apart, you little slut, if you don't stop!"

Fire bursts came from the vessel as a black figure hurtled towards them.

 _Could it be?_

A abnormally long arm followed and extended past Nami as she teetered and almost collapsed with joy.

 _Luffy! Sanji-kun! They're alive!_ She thought at the same time as Doflamingo hissed "Strawhat! Why won't he just die!"

The arm grabbed a palm and her captain propelled himself towards her just as Sanji flew in.

"Guys!" She shouted ecstatically.

 _Wait, why do they look so angry?_

"Diable Jambe - Flambage Shot!"

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

 _They think I'm Doflamingo!_

"NO!" She cried as her crew members' attacks smashed into her and she blacked out.

* * *

 _Thanks as always for your reviews. Feedback (especially more detailed feedback) keeps me enthusiastic and also helps my development as a writer so if you enjoyed please consider telling me why or even if you have criticism as long as it's constructive and not pairing related/flaming etc. :D I'm really busy with University stuff at the moment so I can't respond individually but I really do appreciate each and every one._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Doflamingo couldn't believe it. Time after time of mess-ups because of the Strawhats and now finally their arrival had worked in his favour. He could hardly believe his luck. Not only had they stopped their slut navigator from running into the ocean, but because of Law's switch and subsequent unconsciousness they believed him to be their beloved crew member!

He couldn't wait to see the shock on Strawhat's face when his darling Nami plunged a knife into his heart.

Doflamingo resisted the urge to laugh. He didn't know how they had escaped Kaido, Strawhat certainly had the Sea Devil's own luck, but actually this was much better. Now he could administer his revenge in person than via the Beast Man. If only this damned man would stop pawing at him!

"Nami-swan! Are you sure you're ok?" Sanji simpered, trying to fondle him again. Contrary to certain crude assumptions (mostly stemming from his choice of clothing), Doflamingo did not enjoy close encounters with the masculine sex unless it was in a fight situation. This Blackleg was getting far too close, how did the girl stand it? He was even worse than Trebol.

The thought of his late executive made him boil with anger and finally losing his patience he punched the offending pirate, making him flip end over end along the beach.

Cursing himself for breaking his cover he turned, preparing himself to fight, only to be greeted by the crew's laughter.

"Just like old times." Zoro smirked and Strawhat had fallen over holding his stomach.

 _Of course, the girl's feisty, she wouldn't have stood for it._ Doflamingo struggled to manage a smile that was appropriate to Nami's face and not the murderous grin he would have preferred.

 _I don't know how long I can stand this…_

"Tra-guy is hurt pretty bad. I'm going to give him some of Mansherry's tears." The odd reindeer said.

 _Mansherry's tears! Perfect!_ All he needed was to restore his body and make Law switch them then he could decimate these peons!

"What to we do with him?" The swordsman asked, pointing a blade at his original body.

"We should kill him for what he did to Nami-swan and Violet-chan!" Blackleg said, stuffing some tissue up his bleeding nose.

 _Violet? What did I ever do to her?! Only take her into my family and spared her damned father who should have died ten years ago!_ Repressing his rage for a better time, he sidled closer to Zoro. Those swords would come in handy.

"Tie him up and take him back to Dressrosa. Let the people deal with him." Strawhat said, picking his nose before going to look over at Law.

 _This is the guy that defeated me? The universe has a sick sense of humour…_

Glancing back over at Law as their doctor was about to pour the vial over him, Doflamingo knew he didn't have much time. As soon as Law woke up, his advantage would be lost.

"Oi, Luffy, he's waking up!" Zoro said as Nami began to stir in his body. Luffy ran over.

"Hey Mingo! You're beaten! Give it up. This is for all the crap you put Tra-guy, Rebecca and the Dressrosa people through." He began stamping a sandalled foot on Doflamingo's face.

It would have been amusing if it wasn't his own face Strawhat was bruising.

"Come on Luffy-kun" Doflamingo said in his best Nami impression and then suddenly grabbed one of Zoro's swords. "Im sure they deserved it!"

That stupid face with its gurning mouth dropped open just as he had envisaged but that was nothing to the shock that followed when Doflamingo plunged the sword re-enforced with Haki, through Strawhat's chest.

"FUFUFUFU!" He let the laughter rip out of Nami's body as the Strawhats recoiled in horror and disbelief. Luffy fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his chest.

 _Oh that felt as good as I imagined!_

"LUFFY!"

"Nami!"

"NAMI-SWAN, HOW COULD YOU!"

He wouldn't be able to fend them all off in this state but he had a good hostage. Placing the sword to his neck, he grinned at his enemies.

"Nami-ya isn't here anymore." The warlord said in his normal base tones to further exclamations. "But if you come one step closer, you'll lose what little chance you have of getting her back!"

* * *

Who was she? Where was she? She didn't know anymore. The only constant was the throbbing of veins on fire throughout her body. It had become a comfort.

 _There was something I had to do…Somewhere I had to go…._

"Hey Mingo!….."

Shouting lanced through her mind and then her head resounded with a series of kicks. Pain burst from just bearable to sheer agony then receded back to a distant growl. She breathed in and out, trying to recover. Laughter danced through her ears. Where had she heard that sound before? Something about it was wrong, but she couldn't say what.

 _Oh it hurts, why does it keep hurting!_

"LUFFY!"

"Nami!"

"NAMI-SWAN, HOW COULD YOU!"

She knew that name.

 _…Luffy…Hmm rings a bell…Nami…Yes Nami!_

 _My name is Nami! Luffy! Luffy is my captain!_

There was more shouting, something was very wrong. She opened her eyes.

 _Red? Why is it red?_

People were moving rapidly just beyond her field of vision. She raised her head, pushing herself past the pain.

 _That's me!_ She thought, astonished as someone that looked just like her was standing holding a sword to her throat while other people she recognised surrounded her in distress.

 _But if she's me, then who am I?_

Raising her arms she saw burnt pink feathers like a flamingo.

 _AHHHH I'm a bird!_

Pushing herself up further, she looked down, praying not to see more feathers, none of this made sense! Unfortunately it just got worse when she spotted heavily muscled pectorals and a washboard stomach.

 _AHHHH I'm a man! I'm a birdman! Jeez I must have hit my head harder than I thought!_

Deciding to ignore her sudden, upsetting sex change, she looked at the people again. The woman she thought she had been suddenly hacked a load of hands that sprouted from her shoulders and blasted the dark haired woman that had her arms crossed in front of her. A green haired man used the opportunity to slash at her clone and got the same treatment. A blonde-haired man with unusual eyebrows fretted beyond them.

"Sanji, you have to do it! You have to hit her! It's not Nami!"

"We need to get to Luffy, Sanji!"

"You know I can't hit a woman!" The blond man cried.

"It's not Nami, you idiot, it's Doflamingo!" The green haired swordsman shouted.

 _Doflamingo!_ Suddenly she remembered.

 _Shit, what has he done to Luffy!_

Raising herself up, she realised her hand was covered in red and it wasn't just the glasses that were making it that way.

 _Luffy!_

The blood had sprayed onto her and soaked into the sand. He was white and unmoving at Doflamingo's feet.

 _We need to do something!_

"You, reindeer!" Her doppelgänger said gruffly. "Give me that vial or your captain won't get any and by the look of this wound he needs it."

"But…" Chopper had tears rolling down his eyes. "But Tra-guy still needs it."

"Is he awake?"

"Barely." The reindeer was clearly petrified, having to speak to the man who had almost killed him before.

Doflamingo smirked and hooked a finger. "Then he won't be needing it, pass it over."

 _Law-kun!_

"No Chopper!"

"Don't, Chopper!"

"I have to!" He blubbered.

 _There's only one thing I can do…I have to get rid of Doflamingo's body. If he forces Law-kun to switch us back and he has a way to heal himself it's all over, especially with Luffy out._

Praying for her friends, she slowly inched herself along, hoping against hope she wouldn't be noticed. As if a man wearing a bloodstained bright pink feather coat and lurid trousers wouldn't be noticed!

"Bind Law and bring him here. If he does what I say, I might give your captain one of these tears."

The blessed sound of waves was growing nearer. The slide was torturous but it was the only way.

 _Just a little more…_

She could see Sanji-kun carrying Law with Chopper in tow as Zoro cursed.

 _Is he ok?_

"Now Law, one last time. Switch us back or Strawhat and the rest of these losers will die. Where's my- WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Shit! She thought as they all swung around.

"Nico Robin! Bring her back!"

"…Very well." Robin re-crossed her hands.

Arms sprouted out of wet sand all around her and Nami swore.

 _Robin, please! Not after all I've done._

The hands grasped her body and moved her out to sea. Salty water splashed over her, stinging her wounds but it felt like victory.

 _Thank you Robin!_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Luffy would never stand for this and neither would Nami, they won't be used against us!"

The tide washed over her and the hands lifted her up to take one last breath through tortured lungs before turning her round and pushing her deep into the marine depths.

 _I only have seconds before the water gets too deep._

Using every last bit of strength, she kicked Doflamingo's powerful legs to escape the tide and allow the current to pull her deeper.

 _It's just like Luffy said._ She thought dreamily. _My limbs are locked solid and Im getting weaker. It's up to you now Law-kun._

The red glasses against the cobalt made the ocean seem a deep violet. As she sank she could see brilliantly coloured fish dart around her and coral forests of pitted bone stretched out beneath. Her lungs began to burn with the need for air but strangely that didn't matter anymore.

 _Even if I die, at least I've taken Doflamingo's body and devil fruit powers with me…_

The light of the surface grew dimmer and Nami felt her eyes fluttering closed as the waves lulled her to sleep like a mother's embrace.

* * *

Law came around to the sounds of combat. He kept his eyes closed and listened, absorbing the details till he knew who and where everyone was. His heart leapt on realising that the Strawhats had survived their encounter with Kaido, only to drop again when Strawhat was stabbed just afterwards. He hadn't been quick enough to prevent Doflamingo taking advantage of the situation but he waited his chance to help. ROOM had disappeared when Doflamingo had knocked him out. He would have to summon it again before he could engage in battle.

"Tra-guy?" Tony-ya and Blackleg-ya appeared above him.

Law opened his eyes and winked at them. Their distraught faces perked up. Blackleg pretended to bind his hands while the Shichibukai was distracted. Law closed his eyes and they carried him over to where Doflamingo was.

"Now Law, one last time. Switch us back or Strawhat and the rest of these losers will die. Where's my- WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Law's eyes snapped open and he ripped off the rope.

"ROOM!" The sphere swelled outwards as Doflamingo cursed and tried to bury the sword in Nami's neck before Nico-ya and Zoro-ya launched a combined attack to stop him. Praying he'd extended ROOM far enough to Nami's location he mentally focused on performing the Personality Transplant technique.

 _Where is she? Where is she!…There!_

"Shambles!" Pulling their hearts out he made the switch as Doflamingo snarled, hands reaching to dismember him. Nami's body collapsed into his arms and the others rushed to Strawhat's side.

"Luffy!"

"Is he ok?!"

"I'm giving him the tears now," Tony-ya tipped the last of the vial on to their captain.

Nico clasped her hands in prayer and Zoro clenched his teeth as they all looked at Strawhat's pale, unmoving form. Nami was still cradled in his arms as Law watched heart in mouth. Nothing.

 _Oh shit, we were too late…_

"No Luffy!" Tony cried, his large eyes shimmering with tears. "You can't die!"

Blackleg lowered his face in grief and Zoro closed his eyes.

Suddenly Strawhat stirred. "Hmm…everyone…" He said groggily. "Why are you all staring?"

"YEY!" The Strawhats shouted. Tony clung to his captain's chest and Zoro and Nico dropped all formality and hugged each other as Blackleg punched the air.

Law let out a sigh of relief but his anxiety didn't dissipate. He must know if Doflamingo was dead, if it was finally over.

Passing Nami to a solicitous Blackleg, he ran to the sea and climbed in the longboat, ignoring the shouts of his allies.

 _I have to see. I have to know!_

Rowing madly to the spot he had seen Nami dive in, he peered down into the water.

 _Damn it, I can't see anything! I can't let it end like this!_

Leaning precariously over the side, he tried to see better, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun overhead. Fortunately with the light and clear water there was good visibility. Putting his face almost flat against the lapping water, he ignored the dipping boat.

 _I don't care if I sink too, I have to know. For you, Cora-san!_

Then there, fathoms below he saw it - a burned, flamingo feathered coat slowly rising like a ghost on the current. Below it, just visible as a shadow was a figure. Straining, he caught a glimpse of red glass but his balance slipped and the boat rocked alarmingly. Recovering himself, Law sank back slowly into the boat and stared unseeing at the sky above.

 _It's over. It's finally over._ Tears leaked from his eyes. _Cora-san!_

He didn't know how long he lay there the realisation of Doflamingo's death washing over him but it still didn't seem to sink in. Blinking, he raised himself up and realised he could hear commotion from the shore.

 _What is it now?_ It felt as if another person was grabbing the oars, as if it was somebody else that cared what happened to the people on the beach. The person he was, was still wrapped in the moment when he realised the greatest shadow of his life was dead. Did anything else matter?

"Nami-swan! Why isn't she breathing Chopper! She was breathing before!"

"I'm trying, Sanji! Don't you think Im trying everything I can!"

"Use the tears!"

"We used the last of them on Luffy!"

 _Nami-ya…_

With a jolt he was back in his body and frantically rowing towards the shore.

 _No, not this, not her. You're not taking her with you Doflamingo! Not after everything she's been through!_

Scrambling to get out of the boat, he tripped and fell on the foamy sand. Picking himself up he ran up the beach, past drift wood and the trail of blood to Nami's side.

"DO SOMETHING CHOPPER!" Blackleg was screaming as the diminutive doctor tried to resuscitate their navigator.

"Get out the way!" Law shoved his way through and checked Nami's pulse.

She was almost as pallid as Luffy had been and there was no thrum of life against his finger.

 _No, Im not letting this happen!_

"Countershock!"

"Wait, you'll kill her!" Blackleg shouted as Strawhat said "Tra-guy, wasn't that the move you used on Mingo?!"

"Shut up all of you!" He shouted back and ignored their reply. Lacing his hands together he pushed down sharply on Nami's chest, trying not to remember how Doflamingo had touched her there.

 _This is all my fault, I should never have brought them into this, let alone her!_

Repeating the motion several times in quick succession, he grasped her jaw in his dirty hand and blocked her nose with the other. Blanking out Blackleg's indignant cry he locked his lips on hers and blew into her lungs then repeated the chest pumps.

 _"_ _Orphaned as a young child, adopted by Bell-mère, a Marine…."_

Again he blew into her mouth.

 _"_ _Who sacrificed herself to protect the young Nami and was shot right in front of her little daughter."_

Thump, thump on the chest.

 _"_ _But our Nami-ya's a survivor, just like you Law. She even worked for the man who'd killed her mother, some big name in the East Blue, where as you ran away after I killed Corazon, didn't you?"_

 _But our Nami-ya's a survivor…_

He checked her pulse again. Nothing

 _Please Nami-ya! Please. Be a survivor!_

Law wiped his face, something wet kept clouding his vision.

"Countershock!"

 _Why wasn't it working!_

More chest pumps. Tony shook his head and clung to Nico-ya crying. Strawhat was holding Blackleg back, his own face as twisted with denial like the rest of his nakama.

Law checked her pulse again.

"Nami-ya! Come on! Don't die on me like this!"

They were tears, these hot rivulets down his face. He hadn't cried since…

 _Without her bravery Doflamingo wouldn't have died…_

"Nami-ya…please…"

* * *

 _More cliffhangers! Haha I'm evil. Thanks as always for the reviews and special thanks to Jujub2001 who gave me not just one but two lovely detailed ones! BTW I wrote this story before the end of the Dressrosa Arc so Im keeping details I wrote back then like Trebol's death even though (unbelievably) he is actually still alive in canon. Also I would update faster if I didn't have to check for typos etc so let me know in the reviews if this matters to you or not - perfect accuracy or faster updates. Just with Uni on the horizon I dont have as much time as I used to._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was warm and there was no pain. Nami felt like she was floating on light instead of waves, wrapped and coddled in strong arms. There was a tang on the air not of salt but of citrus.

"Oh..." She whispered and clung back, nuzzling into the cotton shirt with its scent of tangerine and nicotine. A smell she hadn't smelt for years. A person she had cried herself to sleep over so many times.

"Bell-mère-san..."

"Hello Kiddo...I'm sorry it's been so long..."

Nami cried unashamedly, pressing herself into her mother's chest that she was sure was about to disappear. She couldn't even bring herself to look up in case it was a dream.

"Hey, hey, honey! I named you after the ocean not a raincloud!" She laughed.

 _Nami for Nami - I named you after my favourite thing because you're my favourite thing!_

Nami sobbed harder.

"Hey darling, I'm so sorry. But I'm here now. Let me take a look at you."

Fingers tilted her her reddened, snotty face up, and Nami wiped her tears and stared up at the face she'd wished for, for so long.

"Wow, aren't you a looker! I always knew you'd be beautiful! But let's wipe that nose of yours."

Bell-mère was just as she had remembered - kilowatt smile, auburn hair, punkish mohawk. She cleaned Nami's face just like she used to when she was a child. Nami drank in the sight with starving eyes.

 _This can't be real! Oh but please make it real!_

"You're...you're dead! Arlong killed you...I..." Nami burst into tears again and crushed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you!"

Bell-mère hugged her back just as tight. "No, don't apologise. It's my fault. You should never have had to see that, but it was the only thing I could think of to save you and Nojiko."

"I had… I had to work for him, I had to protect the villagers, but I hated it! Im sorry!"

"Honey, didn't I say you don't have to apologise? I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"But I betrayed you."

"I know you didn't want to, what you did was very brave. You protected our friends even with their hatred. I'm proud of you, Nami!"

A heady rush of relief made Nami's knees buckle. "...Don't just say that..."

"Hey." Bell-mère forced her to look at her. "Are you called your Mother a liar?"

"No. Never."

"Well then.." Bell-mère grinned and then her smile faded as she brushed the long strands of hair out of Nami's face. "I wish I could have been there for you both, Nami. Having to live with that freak and putting yourself in such danger stealing from pirates alone. I felt so terrible for leaving you in that situation."

Clogs whirled in Nami's head. "Wait, I didn't say the villagers hated me and I certainly didn't mention being a cat burglar..."

"Being dead has its privileges." Bell-mère winked. "I was watching over you, even though you couldn't see me."

A flush of warmth flooded through her. Her mother had been there even when she had felt so alone. Then she blushed.

"Oh don't worry." Bell-mère's grin took a wicked edge. "I know how to mind my own business. Every girl needs her secrets, don't think I didn't get up to trouble in my time too."

Nami giggled. _Jeez I wonder what she got up to…_

"But I guess we should talk about these Strawhats..." Bell-mère gave her a stern look.

Nami released her, stealing her heart. "I..I won't be ashamed of them! They might be pirates but they are good people!"

"Hmm..." Bell-mère pursed her lips. "I can't agree with all of Strawhat's antics, attacking Marineford with a Yonko, getting himself thrown into Impel Down...Enies Lobby..."

"Bell-mère-san..." Nami whispered. _Please, please don't give her back to me, only to tear me apart like this!_

The red haired ex-marine was silent for a long moment as she contemplated her rebellious daughter. "But..."

"But?"

"They have taken care of you and rescued the village, plus and I'm ashamed to say this, Strawhat seems to be doing a better job taking care of pirates then us Marines...and his heart is in the right place."

"Please Bell-mère-san, he's a good guy! He doesn't pillage from civilians, he helps people where ever he can, even risking his life! The others are the same. And," She bit her lip "the World Government isn't all it's cracked up to be! If you've seen all I've seen, then you'd know."

"I have seen, and I do know Nami, and you must believe me when I tell you, that isn't what I signed up to serve."

"I know. You'd never knowingly serve that."

"The Marines do a good job but there's always corruption. I wish I had lived so you could have grown up to know them as I do."

Nami opened her mouth to protest.

"But," Bell-mère cut in. "Even if they want the best for their kids a parent can't dictate their child's lives."

Nami snapped her mouth shut.

"All I care about is that you are ok. That you're with good people who care about you." Bell-mère hugged her. "That's all a real parent cares about." She laughed. "My parents didn't want me to be a Marine either. They thought it was unseemly for a woman." She cracked her knuckles. "I certainly showed them! So, it would be hypocritical of me to blame you for your choices like they did with me."

"Thank you." Nami grinned, hugging her back in relief.

"I'll just have to think of Strawhat as Vice Admiral Garp's grandson instead of Dragon's son and a notorious pirate."

"He's not so bad." Nami smiled. "I'm sure he'd do whatever you wanted if you fed him your duck in tangerine sauce."

"Hmm." Bell-mère's face dropped. "That was what I was cooking for you guys when.."

"Don't think about it. It's just good to see you again...Wait if you're dead and I'm here..."

 _Shit it really happened!_

"Yes, you're here because you're passing over, but it doesn't have to be that way."

"What?"

"You're on the border. If you have enough will to get back you might make it." The sly grin came back on her face. "Besides there's an extremely attractive young man who's kissing you right now. I wouldn't miss it if I were you."

"Kissing me? Who? It better not be Sanji!"

"No, it's the dark one with the cute goaty beard and sideburns. Although to be fair to him I think he's just trying to save your life."

"Law-kun!"

"That's the one. Not that it's my business but he's hot stuff Nami! I'd definitely take him for a few rides round the block."

"Bell-mère-san!"

"Sorry, I thought you were a grown up now and could appreciate my humour. Haha, you've gone red again!"

"Enough about that..." Nami said trying to steer the conversation away from several of her more explicit fantasies. "I should get back, it will cut them up if I die and I need to help Luffy achieve his dream. But if I do," She said, looking up at Bell-mère. "I'll lose you again, won't I?"

 _I can't do that, not again!_

"Darling, I'm always here. You're young, you've got so much yet to live for!"

Nami struggled with herself. The two most important things in the world were warring within her.

 _I have to go back. Law-kun won't forgive himself up if I die, he'll see it as another victory for Doflamingo and I can't do that to the guys...but..._ She looked at her beautiful, proud mother, fresh and seemingly alive again. _No, I can't choose._

"I'm not leaving you." Nami said emphatically.

Bell-mère's mouth twisted with emotion but her eyes were firm. "I'm always going to be here Nami but they won't be. Remember what I said before - 'If you can survive, then happy times, lots of them, will come your way.' Well this is just the start!"

"Bell-mère..." Nami whimpered.

"Go on, get the hell out of here! Besides that boy's getting blue in the face, don't keep him waiting!" Bell-mère pushed her away and Nami felt herself dissipating into modes of light.

Bell-mère's arms came round her one last time. "And remember the other thing I said." She whispered in her daughter's ear. 'I love you!'"

Nami's eyes blurred with tears as she tried to hold on to the fading sensation of her mother for as long as possible. "I love you too...always..."

The tide was pulling her, her spirit flowing across vast distances, back to pain, back to being an orphan. Bell-mère was a cloud of light. "Tell Nojiko too..."

"I will! I promise!" Her voice became a whisper and then she was back in her body with pain exploding in her left shoulder, back and stomach.

Law's lips were soldered to hers but before she could enjoy the moment the burning need to cough became paramount. Wrenching herself away she coughed her lungs up and was deafened by shouts of shock and joy at her return.

 _Guys..._ She thought, a fierce love covering the well of loss in her heart. Forcing her grainy eyes open she only had a moment to blink before Chopper and Sanji blocked her view with their cheering faces. A rubber hand grasped her and she could just hear Zoro and Robin's exclamations over Sanji's frantic "Nami-swan, Nami-swan!" and Chopper's chokes of happiness.

"Let her breathe, you idiots!" Zoro shouted and as they backed off she could see his smiling face, looking down at her like a big brother.

"NAMI!" Luffy ignored him to pull her closer and she buried her head in her captain's scarred chest.

 _Oh Gods, how could I ever think of leaving them. I'm a Strawhat, this is where I belong!_

Over Luffy's shoulder she caught sight of Law looking at her with a white, strained face. His eyes were leached of their colour and he looked as if he had just run a thousand miles with relief and despair battling across his handsome features.

Staring at him, she realised with a jolt that if she was here then Doflamingo must be dead. Nami's face burst into a smile.

 _He's gone, Law-kun! You're free! Your loved one is avenged._

He answered her grin with one of his own, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He still didn't believe it, she could tell, a dazed, childlike look in his eyes, but he would eventually and then he would fly free as she had, unshackled by the past.

 _What you did was very brave.. I'm proud of you Nami!_

 _Bell-mère-san… are you still watching over me?_ Looking up at the sky and the gold, gilded clouds she knew it. Love with the keen edge of sorrow made her close her eyes and lay her face against Luffy's shoulder as he placed his hat on her head.

 _I love you too, Bell-mère-san. I always will!_

Looking back she saw Law walking away.

 _No Law-kun!_ She wanted to pull him back, tell him it was over, that it would be alright.

 _You're one of us now._

But the tumult of her friends blocked him from view.

 _I hope you're ok..._

* * *

The next few days passed in a succession of well needed sleep, Chopper's doting treatment and visits from friends, but Law was not one of them. She realised he had other things to do and he trusted Chopper's expertise (not that he would have had a choice, the reindeer wouldn't let anyone else look after her and Sanji had left the room with several bruises of his own before he got the message.) But still it nagged at her.

 _Don't be selfish, Nami. He has to rebuild his submarine and bury his crew._

Her heart ached for him, to lose more precious people to Doflamingo on the eve of his victory.

At least Momo had been rescued. Luffy had wasted no time in hunting down Caesar despite Chopper's desperate attempts to keep him bedridden. Nami ground her teeth, he was having much more success with her.

"No, not one move!"

"But I'll go crazy if I don't get out of this bed!"

"I don't care. You're not aggravating those wounds. You're lucky you can still use your arms especially the left one."

"I thought you said you used the fairy's tears" She still didn't quite believe the whole Tontatta thing yet.

"We didn't have the proper tears, Tra-guy just told us to wash out the vial and give it to you so you've only partially healed. I promise we'll get you some more soon."

"Don't worry about it..."

Chopper's look faded from pedantic physician to concerned friend. He pressed his hooves together.

"Hmm I still haven't fully examined you...er...is there anything you want to talk about...anything I can do?" His expression was dire, what the hell was the issue?

"I'm fine, thanks. Maybe I could do with some tea."

"Sure." He perked up. "I'll send Robin in."

Nami looked at him suspiciously. It was the third time they had tried to get Robin to talk with her, not that she wasn't overjoyed to see her best friend but something was definitely up.

The elegant, dark haired woman came in ten minutes later. Nami's heart gave a wrench. They looked nothing alike but there was something indefinable about Robin that reminded her of Bell-mere. She set the steaming tea down on the side table and sat down on the nearby chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Nami said, hoping this would get back to her furred jailor.

"You look better." Robin said, then she poured the tea into delicate cups and handed Nami one.

The navigator dipped her head as much to avoid her crew-mate's penetrating gaze as to sip her drink.

"I'm so glad you are all ok. Doflamingo said you were fighting Kaido."

Robin smiled. "It turns out Big Mom and Kaido don't get on. She was convinced we had still Caesar and wasn't about to let her rival have him."

"Thank goodness! Crap, I didn't realise she was still around. We had to outrun her earlier. Where is that bastard scientist now?"

"In chains." Robin sipped her tea with the same calm expression. "Tra-guy-san thinks he will be useful in exploiting Big Mom. Luffy wants us to go after Red-haired Shanks next though."

"Doesn't he know him?"

"Apparently they are like father and son but Luffy's still determined to surpass him."

Nami laughed, feeling a burst of affection for her irrepressible captain. "He never changes."

"No, he doesn't." Robin looked at her again with those searching eyes.

"What is it, Robin?"

"It can be difficult, being a female pirate. I know this more than most. Working with Crocodile and his cohorts wasn't easy, before that worse things happened..."

 _Why is she telling me this?_

"Nami, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. It's your own business but just know I'm here for you."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to tell you anything?"

Robin's sympathy was beginning to grate on her. Did she really guess about Bell-mere?

"Tra-guy-san told us that Doflamingo had said things...done things..." Anger was building behind the anxiety in her friend's eyes but it wasn't directed at her.

"Of course he would have said that, wait what things did he say?" Nami was really worried now.

"He said he...he raped you." Robin reached out a hand. "Nami, I'm so sorry we didn't get here faster."

Nami's mouth fell open. So that was what this was about!

The sensation of Doflamingo's tongue on her face repeated itself, his hands on her hips and breasts, the way his eyes grazed her body on the Sunny and in that awful cave. She shuddered and Robin's face became even graver.

"You don't have to talk about it-"

"It didn't happen!" She said, setting her cup down and pulling her hand away.

Gods, what the others must think?! No wonder why they were tiptoeing around her! Chopper's nervous sideways glances, Sanji's anguished looks.

"Okay." Robin said.

"I'm telling the truth, Robin!" Nami cried. "Yes, okay he touched me and it was horrible but it wasn't anything like that."

 _Shit it could have been though…_ She thought, horrified. _Thank goodness Law-kun came when he did._

Without the distraction of Momonosuke and Law's crew that would have been the perfect way for a sicko like Doflamingo to spend his time and get back at Law and Luffy. She would have been powerless to stop him too.

"Fuck, I'm sick of this!" She burst out. "Sick of being the one kidnapped, the one everyone has to save and worry about. I'm so fucking weak!" Nami buried her head in her hands, shaking all over.

 _It could have been me. It could have been me! What about next time?_

That laugh played in her mind, first with Doflamingo's face, then Enel then Absalom then finally Arlong laughing at her weakness, her pathetic human vulnerability.

"Nami, how can you say you're weak?" Robin came and sat on the bed, taking her hands from her face. "You're the one that helped kill Doflamingo! Even Luffy couldn't do that."

"Yeah, helped!" Nami said, suddenly furious. "All I did was cry and run away most of the time."

"You did what you had to, to survive and win. Anything else would have been foolish. How many times was Tra-guy-san beaten? He couldn't have done it without you."

"And I couldn't have done it without you." Nami smiled tearily. "Thank you for understanding what I was trying to do. I thought you'd pull me back because it was too dangerous."

"I wanted to. Both for your sake and Luffy's but that's not how we work. We trust each other." Robin stroked her hair and Nami felt like she was back with Bell-mere again. It was difficult to breathe over the catch in her throat.

"Did…did Momonosuke tell you what I did to him?" She said, sick to her stomach on remembering. That had been far worse than any twisted attention Doflamingo had given her.

"He told us that you fought tooth and nail to free him. He thinks that you are an angel, even more than before."

"I beat him, Robin." Nami said, seeing it all over again in her mind. "Doflamingo forced me to. I don't know how. I couldn't stop myself." She looked down, afraid of the judgement her friend might give her.

"We learnt from the Tontatta that Doflamingo had forced the previous King to massacre his subjects so that he would look like a hero saving them from him."

Nami looked up in disgust.

"Neither Momonosuke nor Kin'emon blame you, Nami, so please stop blaming yourself. As for being weak, Tra-guy-san told us that you blasted Doflamingo with your lightning during the fight. Sanji almost fell over in admiration!"

Nami couldn't help but smile, then it dropped, thinking about Sanji and what he must be wondering.

"Does Sanji know about what Law-kun said? Does everyone know?"

"No, he told Chopper because he's the doctor taking care of you and Chopper told me because they both thought you could use a female friend. Sanji would have killed Doflamingo all over again."

"Don't you think I would too!" Nami snapped and then forced herself to soften her tone. "Sorry… it's just…even without that, I still feel like I've been through the mill."

"That's because you have. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up but we were worried that perhaps you might not feel you could talk about it. Even though the worst didn't happen just know that you can always talk to me about anything, ok?"

"I know. Thank you, Robin."

Robin smiled again and pressed her hands tight. "I think you could do with some more rest."

"Ugh, I've had all the rest I need, not that Chopper will listen! Oh, will you tell him…tell him I'm ok, that that didn't happen? I don't think I'm up to it."

"Of course." Robin got up and cleared away the tea.

"Robin? How is Law-kun?" It was valid for her to ask, he was an ally after all and had just lost some of his nakama.

"He's had a lot to deal with. He's not really saying much. In fact after the burial of his crew he's been away a lot."

"Away?"

"I'm not sure where, maybe he's been trying to source the parts and materials for his ship although the rest of his crew seem to be doing that. Luffy has taken them under his wing." Robin smirked. "They don't really know what to make of him."

"I should go talk to him." Nami blurted out.

Robin raised a perfectly plucked brow.

"I mean he might need someone to talk to and I was there…you know…fighting Doflamingo." Nami quickly tried to back-peddle.

"Luffy wanted to do the same but Zoro thinks he will be okay. Taciturn fighting men seem to understand other taciturn fighting men."

Nami bit her lip to stop herself from disagreeing. She didn't want the whole crew knowing how worried she was.

"I guess you're right."

"Do you want to sleep now or should I let Sanji in? He's been holding a vigil at your door."

"Oh alright then, just for a little while."

Robin left her only to be immediately replaced by a flying Sanji.

"NAWI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"No hugging!" Chopper shouted from outside and Sanji fell mid-dive and collapsed on the ground. Quickly recovering himself, he swept into a bow and grasped her hand like a knight from some particularly cheesy fairytale.

"Nami-san." He said, hand on heart and head still bowed. "I need to beg your forgiveness for letting this happen! I should have been the one to protect and rescue you, not that Law."

From being amused, Nami's humour plummeted. " I don't need protecting and I'd certainly prefer Law-kun than you, you big flirt!" She said pulling her hand away.

Sanji reacted as if shot, clutching his heart and falling over.

 _If only he could be serious for one minute! Although I know he cares, the moron…_

"Nami-swan! Forgive…wait he gets to be given the precious 'kun' from you too, I thought that was just reserved for me!"

Nami crossed arms belligerently. "It's none of your business, Sanji and besides," She smirked. "I've been hearing a lot about a certain 'Violet-chan'…."

Sanji fell over again, his face flaming red.

"Nami-san…I…I can explain…" His expression made him look like he was being racked. Nami had to stop herself from giggling.

"No." He said, standing up suddenly resolute. "Seeing you there, lying like a princess from legend waiting to be kissed made me forget myself." His eyes turned into hearts but he shook them off. "But I cannot lie to you and dear Robin-chan. I am sorry to break your hearts, you know I will always adore you both but Violet-chan…" He brought a fist to his heart and his eyes were on fire.

 _Jeez he_ is _actually serious!_

"…Violet-chan is my true love! There, I've said it." He grabbed her hand again and knelt at her side. "Can…can you forgive me?" Tears were streaming down his face.

Forcing her face and voice to a solemn gravity, she clasped his hand between hers.

 _I wish Robin was here to see this haha!_

"Sanji-kun…my true knight…"

"WOAH Nami-swan!"

"Be silent,"

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

"Sanji-kun. I can't deny my disappointment and I'm sure that Robin feels the same but as long as you and Violet-chan are happy…"

"NAMI-SWAN!" He cried, leaping up. "I can't let this beautiful, womanly forgiveness go! If you both love me that much…" His face took on a perverted leer and his nose dripped blood. "I will happily love all three of you at once!"

"Idiot!" Nami cried, smashing his face into the wall. "Do you want to get stabbed!"

"Of course, you are thinking of my health." Sanji said, recovering himself. "It's true that Violet-chan is a passionate Dressrosa woman and I will likely be killed for my transgression. But it will be worth it!"

"Sanji!" Chopper said before Nami could smash him into the wall again. "This is why you weren't allow in in the first place! You are agitating the patient!"

"Oh so I'm just 'the patient' now?" Nami's face contorted along with Sanji's who said at the same time "Chopper stop queering my pitch here!"

"I mean it!" Chopper crossed his hooves.

Nami returned to her bed and Sanji sat in the seat that Robin had vacated. Chopper gave him a death glare then closed the door.

"But Nami-san…seriously I'm sorry. I wanted to go after you but Law insisted and the others needed me. If he wasn't the best at fighting Doflamingo I would have abandoned everything to save you."

"You shouldn't have to Sanji-kun." Nami twisted the bed covers in her hands.

"It's my job saving beautiful ladies, Nami-san, I'm happy to do it."

"Maybe the beautiful ladies want to rescue themselves…"

"When I saw you lying there like you were dead, I couldn't forgive myself knowing that I had attacked you when you were in Doflamingo's body." Sanji dug his nails into his palms.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm going to make it up to you. I'll cook anything you want for as long as you want."

"Thanks, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled.

 _He is quite adorable when he puts his mind to it._

"And I won't let that idiot Law get anywhere near you again. I mean, not that he thinks of you like that, he wouldn't know a beautiful woman if she kicked him in the head, which he deserves…"

 _And sometimes he isn't…_

"What do you mean?" Nami felt her temper rising.

"Well I'm convinced he's gay, I mean his crew's full of guys, he never looks at women, he's obsessed with fighting and the bastard spent all that time on the Island of Women with Hancock-hime and he didn't even care when I asked him how he managed! I would have died of blood loss!"

"SANJI-KUN STOP TALKING ABOUT LAW-KUN THAT WAY!"

 _So he didn't look at the Pirate Empress huh?_

"You…you don't like him, do you Nami-san?" Sanji looked like someone had actually stabbed him through the heart this time.

"W-why would you even say that?" Nami spluttered.

Chopper didn't even say anything this time as he marched in and dragged Sanji out.

"Get better soon, Nami-swan! I'll cook you your favourite dish!"

The door slammed and Nami sank back into the pillows, still disturbed.

 _Damn Sanji, just because his mind's always on sex doesn't been everybody else's is!_

Not that she hadn't been passing the time thinking of Law in various states of undress, or perhaps because he was a doctor he could give her an extremely thorough examination that naturally would lead to….

 _I hope he's not actually gay…_

Turning over, she tried not to irritate her shoulders and other wounds.

 _I shouldn't be thinking of this. He's gone through hell. The last thing he needs is any romantic crap._

It was weird to imagine of romance for herself either. This voyage was one of adventure and fulfilling dreams, relationships would just get in the way. Even though there were vibes between her and several of the crew, none of them had ever wanted to break the bond of friendship between them to see what lay beneath. Despite what she could only describe as love between her and Luffy, she wasn't convinced he actually understood or cared about sexual attraction. The man even seemed completely oblivious of Boa Hancock's lust towards him! Plus he was too sweetly innocent for her to really think about him that way. There was also a certain undercurrent between her and Zoro that usually manifested itself in childish fighting as a way to let off steam and because he was one of the most frustrating men on the planet, but he was also like the brother she'd never had. Sanji made up for the others lack of obvious sexual interest by being possibly the most pervy guy she had ever met apart from Brook. She knew he genuinely cared about her and if he actually could keep to one bed she might have indulged him. But Law…

 _Ugh I need to stop thinking about this…_

She closed her eyes but all she could see was Law's face as he emerged through the cleft to rescue her, his look of shocked admiration at her lightning bolt, his expression of exhausted relief at her recovery.

 _He's far from a cold, taciturn fighting man, Robin… I wonder what he's thinking now? Where he is?_

She knew what it was like after Arlong's defeat - the disbelief, the joy and the aftermath, remembering Bell-mere so keenly every memory cut her like shattered glass. It was only her sister and the Strawhats that had brought her round. She may have hidden it behind a smile but that void never went away. Only seeing her mother again and getting her approval had lightened the load she didn't even know she had been carrying for all these years.

 _Does he even have anyone he can rely on? I know he has his crew but he has to be their captain not their friend._

After tossing and turning for a while, Nami had had enough. She got out of bed and peeked out the door.

"No." Chopper said, puffing himself up to his larger form and blocking her way. "Back to bed."

"You can't keep me in here!" Nami raged.

The door slammed and Nami hit it which jarred her injured arm and had her cursing and holding it in pain.

"I'll be out here all the time so don't even think of coming out."

"What if I need the toilet?"

"There's a pot in there and a washbasin."

 _Of all the indignity!_

Nami stormed back to bed. After fuming for several minutes she slipped into sleep. Dreams haunted her of a long grey shore. She seemed to be running along it but never catching up to the small figure in the distance. After hours of running she saw a small boy with Law's shadowed eyes and hat being mobbed by a flock of giant flamingos. Try as she might she couldn't stop them from dragging him away into the waves. Diving into the dark ocean as she had before, she swam down, trying to find him, only to be caught by Arlong.

"You're in prison! You don't matter any more!" She screamed, her mouth full of briny water.

"You'll always be my navigator Nami. You can never kill me, you can't escape me!"

Then he shot her like he had Bell-mere and she woke up.

Breathing heavily in the dark, she noticed the sheets were clammy with cold sweat. Her hands were still shaking as she raised them to touch her forehead where the bullet had hit.

"Enough." She breathed. "I'm not going to let you torture me forever. I've moved on." She told the ghost of Arlong. "And so will Law-kun."

Pulling the damp covers off her she glanced through the porthole.

Dawn...

 _I'm going to find him._

* * *

 _A/N - I'm back after a horrendous but finally successful year at University. Sorry for the big delay but you know...priorities and all that. A massive thank you to everyone that reviewed so far._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nami slipped a pillow under the sheets to mimic her sleeping form. Quietly dressing herself in a borrowed white top and skirt from Robin, she quickly brushed out her tangled hair. There was no mirror so she couldn't check her appearance.

 _It's fine, it's not like we're on a date or something…_ She told herself and then pinched her cheeks and nipped her lips to make them red.

 _I can't believe Doflamingo sank all our stuff! I'll have to rebuild my whole makeup and clothing collection!_

Giving her hair one last shake out, she crept to the door and inched it open. Chopper was snoozing against the wooden wall outside, a bubble blowing from his nose.

 _Poor little guy, you're really trying to look out for me, aren't you? Sorry buddy, but you're dealing with a professional here._

Sidling out with the upmost care, she closed the door silently and tiptoed away from her oblivious guard and on to the deck. Hammocks had been strung up everywhere for the Strawhats and Law's crew. She needn't have worried about making a noise, the sound of male snoring was thunderous. The sky was paling from ultramarine to lighter blue, tinged with rosy clouds. She walked carefully between the sleeping bodies to see if she could find Law.

 _No, not there…not here…where is he?_

Looking up again at the sky she noticed it was getting lighter by the minute. Pirates and sailors usually woke with the dawn apart from the really lazy ones. Anxiety was making her heart race. She needed to see him alone. Maybe she could write a note to ask him to come and see her. Waking him up seemed a bit stupid after all.

Feeling like a fool for running out of bed so early she turned back towards the cabin when the sun's first full rays illuminated a figure walking along the beach.

 _Law-kun…_ She thought with a shiver. It was just like her dream.

Rubbing her arms for warmth, she glanced back at Chopper and then went for the longboats.

"Nami-swan!"

 _Shit!_

Nami turned around hurriedly and plastered on her most winning smile. Sanji came up, usual cigarette in mouth, and greeted her with a grin.

"You're up, I thought Chopper-"

"Shhhh!" Nami hissed and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from Chopper and the rest of the sleeping crew. She ignored his heart eyes and looked back to see if any of them had woken. A few stirred but fell back into slumber. Chopper was still comatose.

 _Why am I going to all this effort? I could kick his ass if I wanted. He can't force me to stay in bed._

 _Is it because he might be right?_ Another part of her brain answered which she quickly suppressed.

"Is this a secret rendezvous Nami-swan?" Sanji whispered in her ear.

"How did you kn- wait, what?"

"So you couldn't wait to see me huh?"

"Idi-actually Sanji-kun…" She said softly, grabbing his loosened tie and pulling him closer. "I'm starving. " She gave him her most flirtatious look. "Could you possibly cook me that meal you were mentioning? I know it's early…"

"NAMI-"

"Shhhhh!"

"-swan!" He finished in a whisper. "I'll do anything you want! But why were you looking for food near the longboats?" He glanced back at the boats, noting one of them had gone and then looked at the shore.

 _Damn!_

"Sanji-kun!" Nami spun him round and pressed herself against him, tracing the line of his jaw with her finger. "I could really do with some food…."

Expecting him to explode with lust, she was surprised when he stared down at her with the strangest expression on his face. He looked half tender and half as if he had lost something incredibly precious which he knew he would never get back.

"Sanji?" She said, perplexed.

He said nothing, but backed away and unbuttoned his blazer. Before she could become worried about why he was removing his clothing he gently placed the jacket around her shoulders.

"It's still cold out." He explained and then lit his cigarette. "The food will be ready when you get back."

"But I'm not going anywhere."

Sanji raised a curly brow. "Oh, well just in case…" Then he smiled at her in that poignant way and walked off towards the galley.

 _Sanji-kun…He can't know…he's rubbish at reading emotions…_

Biting her lip, she turned back to look at the coastline. Law had almost disappeared around the headland. Clutching the jacket to her, she climbed into the boat and winched it down. Her arms began to throb and a lance of pain went through her left shoulder but she ignored it.

 _Sorry Chopper!_

The boat hit the waves and grimacing she grabbed the oars and began to row.

 _Yes, he was right._ She thought grimly as the pain increased in her arms and back. _Law-kun will have to row us back._ Then her stomach gave a lurch that had nothing to do with her injuries and everything to do with the man she was going to see.

 _I hope this works…_

* * *

Law drudged across the hard sand. The sun was a molten egg breaking on the horizon, turning the sea gold and the sky shades of pink and blue. The tide was out and the sand was a vast expanse of ripples and pockets of water. It would have been a beautiful sight if he cared about anything beautiful at that moment. He was looking for something, two things in fact. One he knew he'd never find again on this earth and that thought alone made him want to give up. The other was the thing that kept him going.

 _Where is it? The tide washes up all foul things…_

He had seen, but he had to know for sure. It would be just like Doflamingo to pull some kind of trick and emerge at some critical point in the future looking for revenge. He hadn't been able to scour the beaches as thoroughly as he would have liked. His crew needed him. But what he had been able to give them was like the corpse he hoped to find washed up on the beach - a captain ragged and broken. He was useless like this but there was nothing he could do. So he searched…

 _Perhaps the currents or sea creatures caught it?_

Black shoes made deep prints on the beach. Law could hear the call of seabirds up ahead but it was vultures he was really hoping for. Around the headland he could see a black flock of them crawling over a grisly prize.

 _It's big…it could be…_

They parted angrily as he marched up and he could see pink feathers amongst the jet. The stench was overwhelming.

 _Finally…_ Law thought, an ugly smile twisting his face. _Finally you get what you deserve, Joker!_

The sight was not a pretty one. Two days underwater had bloated Doflamingo's body. The impressive muscles were an off white and riddled with holes the hungry scavengers had begun to make. The infamous glasses had come off, the eyes merely bloody holes. The Shichibukai's hands were curled into claws, stiffened by rica mortis and the ever present grin had been turned upside down - a snarl of impotent fury at his demise.

"And they said you were going to be the new Pirate King, Doflamingo…looks like you'll just be bird shit in a few hours."

 _Did this happen to Cora-san?_ He thought suddenly. _Lying like a broken doll with no-one to bury him, no-one to care?!_

Law kicked the corpse, making it tip over. More noxious smells rose up but he didn't care. He kicked it again and again, the rage choking him.

"YOU BASTARD! FUCKING…PIECE…OF SHIT!" Law shouted, kicking the body with each word. "Why are you here and not him! How could you kill your own brother!" The final kick unbalanced him and he sat down heavily, causing the birds around him to spook.

Sucking in a breath he tried to collect himself but his stomach kept sinking, a cavity opening up in his chest that hurt more with every moment. He lay down in the sand, looking up at the brightening sky.

 _Cora-san…It's supposed to be over…I've avenged you, he's gone._ Law squeezed his eyes shut. _Then why am I so upset? Why do I miss you more than ever! Why…_ The tears burned his eyes. _Why did you leave me all alone!_

The bottle in his shoulder bag was digging into his back, waking up all his old wounds.

 _Why did I even bring that? Why did I think a drink and a smoke would ever be enough to remember him?_

"I don't want to remember him!" Law shouted, pulling himself up. "I want him to be here! You had to take everything else away from me, why couldn't I have that!" He screamed at the uncaring sky. "You took my mother, my father, my sister, my friends, you took my home! Why couldn't I just have him!"

His throat was raw, the wind caught his words and tossed them into the distant horizon. Nothing. Nothing would bring them back. What was the point?

A crunch of sand drew his head up sharply. Hand on Kikoku, he spun round.

 _Why the fuck can't people leave me alone!_

"Nami-ya?" She was the last person he thought to see, the last person he wanted to. "What are you doing here? You should be resting."

She stood there, face slightly diffident. Not an expression he was used to seeing on her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to bother you…"

"Why? He won't mind." Law cocked his head at the rotting body behind him. Nami covered her nose from the smell and looked over as Law quickly wiped his face. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this.

"Doflamingo! Eww look at his face!"

"I'd rather not." Law got up. "What are you doing here, Nami-ya?" He said sternly.

Nami dragged her eyes away from her dead attacker. She seemed unsure of how to start. "I didn't want you to be alone."

"Perhaps I wanted to be." He snapped.

 _Shit, I need to control myself. All she's been through because of me._

 _"_ _I could tell you all the ways. It seems like you still need education in that area."_

 _Nami-ya…_

"Well, he's dead." Law said, now the one searching for something to say. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Nami looked at Doflamingo, then at Law. "Can't he?" She said softly. Then she stepped up towards him.

 _Fuck that sympathy in her eyes. I don't need that!_

"It's not true you know." She said. "What he said."

"Not true?" Law's eyes widened.

"Don't make me spell it out." She was just in front of him now, looking up with those big dark eyes. Law wondered how many men had lost themselves in them _. No wonder why she's called the Cat Burglar…_ "He lied to get to you. You don't have to worry about me… I mean I'm sure you're not…I- I just wanted you to know."

She looked away. "Do you mind if we step away from that?" She nodded at Doflamingo. The vultures had begun to return to continue their feast.

"…Sure."

Law picked up his bag, stuffing his hands in his pockets then they continued down the long beach. The tide was coming in but it was still a long way off. The sun had crested the waves and the sky was fully blue with gulls flitting through the fresh air.

Silence stretched out but the feelings of despair were slowly ebbing. They hadn't gone completely, merely retreated to a cold core in his heart but as they walked he became more aware of a loosening of the self hatred knotted within.

 _She's okay…he didn't rape her, thank goodness for that!_

Sighing, Law released some of the tension in his body and glanced sidelong at his companion. She was walking steadily, eyes on the ground, the wind catching her hair. A smile felt odd on his face but he couldn't help it remembering the sight of her as she emerged out of that cave. He felt bad for avoiding her as he had been. He hadn't even realised it at the time but the thought of her lying wounded and abused was more than he could have taken, even if the emotion of losing Corazon again wasn't bad enough. She had been through that too, that was another reason. He didn't want to be reminded of it. Law could have laughed. As if he wasn't reminded by everything. The sunrise Cora-san would never see, the breeze he would never feel. Every new experience was a monument to his loss.

Dragging his mind away from the gulf that threatened to swallow him again, he focused on Nami. With a keen doctor's eye he could tell she was recovering well, although she kept rubbing her left shoulder.

 _Those Tontatta tears are amazing, I'll have to get some more of them when we get back to Dressrosa._

"Let me take a look at that." Law said as Nami rolled her shoulder again.

"It's nothing, really."

"Then why to you keep flexing it and wincing?" He placed the bag on the ground and stood behind her, gently touched her shoulders.

"Take the blazer off."

She complied, folding it neatly and placing it next to his bag.

 _Isn't that Blackleg-ya's? Why is he giving her his jacket?_ Law tried not to become irritated at all the scenarios he could imagine in which the lascivious cook might have given Nami his clothing.

"Try not to stretch like that. Here, does this hurt?" He placed his hand on her exposed shoulder and pressed.

"Aah, yes, a little."

"You mean a lot." He smirked and stretched the limb, rotating it slowly.

"Ow!"

"Well, it's not broken or dislocated or you would have wrenched my arm off. It must be the muscles."

"You're not going to order me back to bed are you?" Nami said, irritation and nervousness in her voice.

 _Why is she blushing?_

"Now why would I order you into bed Nami-ya?" He said, moving closer.

Her blush deepened. "Er…Chopper…er…said…"

Realising he was virtually pressed against her, he moved back back, putting on an impassive face.

 _Tacky, Law, very tacky. She might not have been raped but you saw what Doflamingo did._ He didn't know why it was so easy to slip into teasing with her. It made no sense, particularly given the mood he was in.

"You could probably do with the rest but too much will impede your recovery. Light exercise, not of that arm but other parts will stimulate and boost your immune system and your mood."

"Right." She said. "But can you tell Chopper that."

Law smiled. "Sadly you're not my crew nor my patient Nami-ya."

"Sadly?" She smirked back at him.

"You did a good job back there. I don't know…" He paused, it was a blow to his pride to confess this. "I don't know if I could have defeated Doflamingo without you."

"Are you kidding?! Of course you could! Without me in the way, you would have kicked his ass."

Law laughed self-deprecatingly. "Yeah, because I was doing such a great job before. I can't believe I never thought to switch him with something underwater, although he was too fast most of the time. You executed the plan perfectly." He looked up at her. The sun was catching her hair, turning it a glowing gold.

"It's not usually me finishing off the bad guy." She sat down on a large piece of bleached driftwood. He sat beside her and they both looked out at the view. "To be honest I'm sick of being the one captured." She looked down, embarrassed. "I keep thinking how weak I am…"

"Weak?! You do remember hitting Doflamingo with that lightning bolt don't you? Swimming out to sea despite the fact you didn't know if I was conscious? Why did you do that Nami-ya? You could have died… you almost did."

He remembered that feeling, that awful moment when he realised she wasn't responding, that through his selfishness, his weakness, he had killed her. She who had survived and suffered so much. He never wanted to feel like that again.

 _I didn't even think I could feel like that again. Not after Cora-san…_

"I did it because I trusted you, Law-kun." She turned to him and stared him straight in the eye. "We're friends right?"

"Friends?" Law looked away. "I respect you Nami-ya, all of you, but I didn't sign up to this alliance for friendship. We are allies, nothing more." It felt harsh to say that but it was the truth. They were rivals. Her, Strawhat and the others needed to remember that.

Laughter rang out and he turned back shocked. He'd expected hurt maybe even anger but not amusement.

"Oh Law-kun!" Nami said, her eyes creased with merriment. "You really don't know Luffy or us at all do you? He's not going to let you go, you know. Trust me…many of us have tried." Then she burst into more giggles.

"Listen, Nami-ya I mean it!"

She almost fell off the log laughing.

"Whatever…" He said.

 _Damn it, I'm the Surgeon of Death, they need to have more respect!_

"Haha, you look like Zoro when you make that sulking face."

"Sulking!? I am not sulking!"

"Yes you are. Although you know…" Nami said, her face becoming sly as she scooted closer. "If we're just allies then you owe us a hell of a debt. After all this wasn't exactly part of the plan…" The look in her eyes was wicked. Law unconsciously began to sweat.

"I know I owe you…"

Her smile deepened. "Zoro could tell you the type of interest I apply to debts…"

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

She was close now, looking up at him seductively. Try as he might he couldn't stop himself from taking in the curve of her bust in that top, her hooded eyes, the smile that hinted at an array of forbidden things.

 _Keep your mind out of the gutter, Law…_ he cautioned himself. The trouble was she didn't look like a victim, she looked like a predator.

 _Fuck it, if that's the price, I'll gladly pay it!_

"I want you to train me."

"WHAT?!" His face contorted comically.

"I want you to train me."

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then why did you say 'what'?"

"Because I didn't believe it. Nami-ya I'm a captain, I can't just take time off to be your mentor!"

"Oh so me getting kidnapped, beaten, threatened and molested is just all par for the course then?"

"Nami-ya, that is cruel."

"Funny, so was Doflamingo."

"Nico-ya said Strawhat-ya fought Doflamingo because he wanted to."

"Hmm yes, it's kinda like he considered you a friend but obviously you don't feel the same so…"

"Fine, Nami-ya I'm your friend, who am I kidding, of course I'm your friend."

"Aww that's sweet, but you still owe me and my price is you teaching me Haki. I saw how much damage Doflamingo did with my body." She looked triumphant. "I think I could do the same."

"Then you'd have to join my crew." He shot back. "How will Strawhat-ya take that?"

"Badly, but of course I'd never do it. But if you stay with us in this Pirate Alliance then I'm sure you'll find time to train me. After all…" She winked. "You said you couldn't defeat Doflamingo without me."

Law growled low in his throat.

"Law-kun…do you really want to happen what happened before?"

"Of course not." He ground out.

"Well you'd be the best. So, do we have a deal?"

She was totally manipulating him! Of course he felt guilty about what happened to her and yes he had said she was strong in her own way. With training she could be a powerhouse, along with Nico-ya if she learnt Armament Haki. Not that he would mind spending more time with her, but this was just dirty.

"I know what you're doing." Law said. "I thought you were better than that."

She pursed her full lips. "I will be once you train me."

Law fell silent, brooding. Nami settled next to him. He was irritated. She had every right to ask something from him but he didn't like to be backed into a corner even if it meant an opportunity to see her more. Besides Strawhat hadn't asked anything of him. It made him think that perhaps he was taking Strawhat's loyalty too much for granted.

He looked at her and she looked back.

 _She did that on purpose didn't she?_

Nami smirked, reading his thoughts. "I told you, you're in too deep Law-kun. There's no backing out now."

"Hmph." Law grunted and they settled down into an amicable silence. Then Law realised for the last little while he hadn't thought of Cora-san once.

"His name was Arlong." She said after a moment. He glanced at her. "The man that killed my mother."

"Arlong? I've heard the name."

"I'm not surprised. Even if he was limited to the East Blue he was determined to make a name for himself. He hated humans, he was a Fishman, but he took me because my maps were the best. It's funny, I used to hate the fact we never had any money, I couldn't study Navigation like I wanted. Then when he came I had all the money in the world and all the tools and all I wanted was her back."

 _Why is she telling me this?_ But he knew why. Because he was the only one who would truly understand.

"Doflamingo was determined to make me his right hand man." Law found himself saying. "He said I reminded him of himself. It was all I wanted." Nami stared at him. "I was ten years old and my family had all been killed. The World Government was to blame. Those cunts that sit there and spout their hypocritical talk of justice allowed my city to be consumed by the Amber Lead and let those responsible escape! I wanted to watch them burn before it killed me too. He was the perfect teacher. He wanted to watch the world burn as well."

"Amber Lead?"

"Yes." He said, expecting her to sink back in fear. "I'm from the White City, from Flevence."

"Oh Law…" She whispered and took his hand. Law was stunned. "How did you survive?"

"Cora-san." He said thickly. "Doflamingo's younger brother… he took me in. He stole the Ope-Ope-fruit to cure me, right under Doflamingo's nose… And Doflamingo killed him for it."

Law found himself telling her everything - his parents, the hospital, Lami, getting out of Flevence in a pile of corpses, living with the Donquixote pirates and being kidnapped by Corazon who had tried so hard to save him. That last day came flooding back - the cold, the worry, the relief at finding Vergo just to have it all fall in his face. Then he was back in that horrible chest, crying, screaming to get to Corazon after that fatal shot took him away just like the rest of Law's family.

 _He held on._ Law realised. _He must have held on so they wouldn't hear me. Cora…_

 _"_ _Just let him go, he's free!"_

 _"_ _Hey Law, I love you!"_

Law's face crumbled. He felt Nami take him into her arms.

 _"_ _You see there's no despair in this world, Law-kun. Someone will definitely lend you a helping hand!"_

"Nami-ya…" He tried to pull away, he didn't need this from her, from anyone, but when he did he saw her face wet with tears and knew she had been through the same.

He brushed her hair from her face just like he had back at the cave when he had been so afraid for her safety. But she had survived. She had survived and helped him kill Cora-san's murderer.

Suddenly embarrassed he pulled back and knocked against his bag.

"What's in that? Sounds like glass." Nami sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

Law picked it up and unveiled a bottle of sake and a single cigarette with a lighter.

"You were going to drink yourself to death? I thought you were a doctor?"

"Ha, it would take a lot more than that. No, this is for Cora-san. He loved to drink and smoke even though I told him how bad it was."

"This is cheap stuff. Do you want me to get something better from the ship? I can find Zoro's stash."

"No." He smiled. "He liked the cheap stuff. He'd only drink the liquor you could disinfect a surgery with."

"Haha."

 _Weird._ Law thought, realising Corazon must have been born a Celestial Dragon too. _I wonder why he didn't have better taste, or perhaps that was the point?_

"Here, we should drink some. I've only got one cup so you can have it and I'll drink from the bottle."

"Are you sure?"

"He would have preferred it that way."

"Are you sure you want me here?" Nami asked. "I shouldn't have intruded. Don't you want to be alone?"

"No." Law said truthfully. _I'm sick of being alone._ "Besides if you want we can remember your mother too."

"I'd like that." Nami smiled, taking the cup from him and letting him pour the clear liquid. "I wish we had some tangerines.."

"Tangerines?"

"She used to grow them. She'd always eat them, especially when we didn't have any money. She'd pretend she was on a diet so we could eat the proper food." Nami bowed her head.

"I think I saw some tangerine trees here yesterday." Law said, glancing up at the tree line.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He set the bottle down. "Wait here, I'll get some." He smiled at her. "Then it will be a proper remembrance."

Nami looked up at him, her eyes shining.

Law raced up to the trees, trying to remember where he last saw the orange fruit. Walking amongst the shadowed boughs he turned, trying not to bump his head.

 _I'm sure they were here._

Pushing a palm leave out of the way, he turned again and almost walked into a large pear shaped fruit covered with spirals.

 _A Devil Fruit?_

Picking it off the tree, he saw the glimmering sea beyond and with a sudden flash of intuition knew whose fruit it was.

 _The Ito Ito Fruit! This belonged to Doflamingo!_

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't eat it and frankly wouldn't have if he could. He didn't want to give it to anyone else either or sell it despite its vast worth.

 _Guess I'll just have to keep it…_

Crushing the fruit would only cause it to be reborn elsewhere. At least this way he could keep an eye on it. Pocketing Doflamingo's spectre with reluctance, he saw the tree it had been growing on was full of ripe tangerines.

 _Ironic…_

Plucking some of the juiciest he pocketed them too and went back to Nami.

"Here you go." Law said, passing her the fruit and placing the Ito Ito fruit in his empty bag.

"That doesn't look like a tangerine."

"Hmm."

"It's a Devil Fruit, isn't it?" Nami's eyes lit up with a greedy gleam.

"It's Doflamingo's Devil Fruit."

"Oh." Nami said, clearly remembering the damage those strings had inflicted on her. "Still…" She reached for the bag.

"You'll lose your ability to swim."

"I know, don't forget I already had a close encounter with this fruit before."

 _How could I forget?_

He placed a hand on hers. "Now's not the time. Besides it's finders keepers."

Her eyes sparkled. "So shall I be saying that to you when I just happen to 'find' it on the ship later on."

"You won't be able to steal from me."

"Ooh sounds like a challenge!"

He smirked and felt her pulse race between his fingers. "I'll gladly take you up on it, but that sake's getting warm."

Nami's face became serious. "Sure." He released her hand and grabbed the bottle as she began to peel the tangerines.

"What was your mother's name again?"

"Bell-mere-san." She said, passing him some segments and picking up her cup.

Bell-mere…why did that sound familiar? He had thought so when Doflamingo first mentioned it but he had been a bit preoccupied at the time.

"To Bell-mere-san." Law said, raising the bottle.

"To Cora-san." Nami said as she raised her cup and they both drank deeply.

Law coughed as the liquor burnt his throat, remembering Corazon laughing as he gave him a sip.

* * *

 _"_ _Haha Law, look at you! I thought a tough guy like you could take his drink!"_

 _"_ _This isn't alcohol!" Law said, still coughing. "I'm pretty sure it's what we used at medical school to sanitise the surfaces!"_

 _"_ _Beggars can't be choosers." Corazon winked. "Well now that you can drink I suppose I better fill you in on other aspects of adult life. "_

 _"_ _Oh shit, I hope this isn't a birds and the bees talk, is it? Diamante told me already, although I don't see what's so fun about all that wrestling and groaning."_

 _Corazon spilled half the bottle down himself. "What! How come you've seen people having sex?"_

 _"_ _Buffalo dared me to peek on Diamante with one of the brothel girls."_

 _"_ _What the fuck? You shouldn't have seen that!"_

 _"_ _Relax Cora-san. Anyway he beat me to within an inch of my life."_

 _"_ _I'm not surprised. Anyway it's no wonder you're scarred for life having to see that freak naked! What happened next?"_

 _Law laughed with him. "Doflamingo told him off for 'corrupting the youth'. He thought it was Diamante's fault for being so loud."_

 _"_ _Like he cares…Shit, it was that loud? No, don't tell me. Listen Law, I'm about to give you some manly advice-"_

 _"_ _Cora-san you are like the least manly guy I know. You wear hearts!"_

 _"_ _What? Chicks dig the hearts! A girl even drew one on me once."_

 _Law looked unconvinced._

 _"_ _Law, it's not all about wrestling and groaning." Corazon chuckled. "Although once you start that, it's the only thing you want to do. But you need to find a girl or even a guy who gets you. Someone you can talk to, not just someone to-"_

 _"_ _Fuck." Law finished._

 _"_ _Idiot! Don't use words like that!"_

 _"_ _You just did!"_

 _"_ _Not in that context!"_

 _"_ _Diamante does!"_

 _"_ _I thought we had already established that Diamante is not the shining example of what to follow."_

 _"_ _Fine." Law crossed his arms and sulked. "But I don't like girls…or boys."_

 _"_ _Yeah but you will, in time."_

 _"_ _But I don't have time do I?!" Law exploded. "I've only got months to live! None of the doctors we've seen even want to be near me, let alone try to treat me!"_

 _"_ _Idiot!" Corazon smacked him on the head. "You will live and you will find someone to love and then you will think back to this moment and remember what an awesome role model I am!"_

 _"_ _Why?" Law said, clutching his head with its lump. "That girl you stare at in that stupid picture of yours looks crazy anyway. She has a mohawk!"_

 _Corazon gave him a matching lump on the other side of his head. "Moron, women have guts! That's why her hair's like that and for your information I think Bell-mere-san is beautiful so you can go stick it, brat!"_

* * *

 _Bell-mere…_ He thought, coming back to the present. _It couldn't be the same one…It's an unusual name but we were in the North Blue and Nami's from the East._

He slugged back another draft of sake and lit the cigarette.

"You don't mind if I smoke this?" He hated the smell but Corazon was always doing it.

"Of course not. Bell-mere-san smoked too."

"Blackleg-ya would only give me one. He seems to think I'm a rival for your affections." Law grinned as he took a drag and tried not to cough.

 _How could you like this stuff, Cora-san?_

"Really? He doesn't know you very well then." Nami reached over and took the cigarette. Law was very conscious that she was placing the end in her mouth that had recently been in his.

"Oh, I don't know…" He murmured as he watched her suck the tip and blow out a smoke ring.

 _She's a lot better at this than me._

"Oh yeah?" Nami seemed to be laughing at a private joke and Law really wanted to know what it was. "I think Bell-mere-san would have approved of you."

That smile was so intoxicating and the sake was going straight to his head, especially on an empty stomach. He needed to bring the conversation back to Corazon but he had a funny feeling the pirate turned marine would be cheering him on.

* * *

 _They had spent a full half an hour starring at the East Blue. Corazon had been smoking, holding the crumpled picture with that wistful, dopey expression he would always get on looking at it. Finally he turned to look at the horizon and blew out a smoke ring shaped like a heart._

 _"_ _This is so puke-making."_

 _"_ _Shut up and say hello to Bell-mere and her two lovely daughters."_

 _"_ _Why? They aren't here."_

 _"_ _Just do it."_

 _"_ _Fine…" He gave a half hearted wave._

 _"_ _You want a woman with guts, Law. Don't go for the ones who cry and want you to protect them. Being the hero's a cool thing but it's better to have a partner who has your back. Someone who loves you for your weak moments as well as your strong."_

* * *

 _The East Blue…_

"Nami-ya, do you have a sister?"

"Yes, why?"

"And no brothers?"

"Why are you asking?"

 _It couldn't be._

"No reason."

"You said you had a sister too." Nami said, looking at the sake cup.

"Yeah…Lami…"

 _Sounds like Nami…_

"I can't believe the World Government allowed that, even with everything I've heard about them, killing children of all things!"

"You saw what they did at Punk Hazard. That might have been Doflamingo's work but they would have let it continue to keep him as a Shichibukai."

"Are you going to bring them down?"

"Let's start with the Yonko first."

"So you are still on board with the Alliance then?" Nami looked at him victoriously.

"Well I need to stick around if I'm to repay my debt, aren't I?" He grinned back.

"You're serious?!"

"I expected the infamous Cat Burglar to be more gleeful when she's got her prize."

"Yeah but…" Nami glanced down. "You know what I meant before-"

"I know what you meant." Law said, hooking a finger under her chin and lifting it so she was looking at him.

 _"_ _But it's better to have a partner who has your back. Someone who loves you for your weak moments as well as your strong…"_

"Besides Strawhat may be tough but you're not escaping the Surgeon of Death so easily."

He had meant it to be a soft kiss, tender, appreciative. Just a little extra to the flirtation that had been building through their time together. But when she opened her mouth to him, he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss, tongue slipping in to taste her. She clasped him to her and her tongue caressed his. With the feel of her full breasts pressing into his chest, he felt a wave of desire surge through his body.

 _Easy, Law…_

He tried to pull away. It was a difficult time, they were both vulnerable but she kissed him again and playfully nipped his lower lip.

He wanted to stop. He tried to tell himself to stop even as her kisses urged him on. This wasn't the right time, they would both regret it later but his hands had a life of their own and when they touched that softer than silk skin, he couldn't help himself. Pushing her down in the sand he let himself drink in the sweet taste of her lips and breasts, losing himself in the milk white flesh, the feel of her legs wrapped around him, holding him, being one with him.

Flashes came back to him in the aftermath. Sinking into her with her breathless moans in his ears and her nails on his back. Later when he'd realised he's been hurting her sore shoulders, he'd flipped her over and watched as the sun silhouetted her beautiful body, rising and falling on top of him, undulating with the waves that had begun to lap at their entwined feet.

 _I should get up…_ He thought, still dazed with pleasure.

The water was washing under them, soon it would be at a dangerous level for him. But the feeling of cool waves combined with Nami's warm, smooth body was too succulent to give up. He luxuriated in the sensation of her pressed against the length of him, gently stroking his face and hair.

"This wasn't quite what I had in mind this morning." He muttered.

"Hmm it's what I did though." Nami smirked at him.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not saying I set out to seduce you. I just meant I'd been thinking about it."

"About this?" Law said as he ran a hand down her back. The sun was getting high, they should probably get back soon or risk burning or sun stroke.

"Umm that." She nuzzled his neck and wrapped her legs round him again.

 _Maybe one more time would be ok…_

"Law, your bag! The Ito Ito Fruit!" Nami leapt up to try and rescue the rapidly disappearing satchel.

 _Figures Doflamingo would find a way to cock block me from beyond the grave. Shit! Doflamingo!_

Jumping up and grabbing his cast off clothes, thankfully placed on the driftwood log, he paused to admire a naked Nami bouncing through the surf to get his bag.

 _Too bad I can't get into that much water…_

Saving such thoughts for another time, he pulled on his clothes and shoes and trusting that she would catch up, ran to where they had left Doflamingo's corpse.

The tide was trying to make off with it but Law engaged ROOM and switched the body with another piece of jetsam.

 _I could have done that for Nami. Shame she's too distracting.._

She came up a few minutes later and Law regretfully noted she been able to find her clothes.

"What are you going to do with him?" She looked at the remains of their enemy.

 _Did Cora-san lie there too, birds picking his bones, with no-one to bury him?_

"Law-kun!" Nami exclaimed as he began to crush the body with the force of ROOM.

"He deserves this Nami-ya!"

"But you don't...Let him go Law-kun!"

"How can you say that?! If this was Arlong wouldn't you want to smash him into little pieces?"

"I know! And it's because I know that feeling, I know you need to let him go."

"When did you become my keeper?" Law snarled and threw the body into the sand causing the neck to snap at a weird angle.

He kicked it again, feeling that familiar rage boiling along his veins.

 _How dare she tell me what to do! Especially about this!_

Gulping in the air, he stared at Doflamingo's mangled face with its eyeless sockets. So long he'd plagued Law. This should have made him feel victorious but that macabre stare still seemed so powerful. Lying there in the dirt, a gangrenous edge to his puffed skin and limbs askew yet it felt like he was still holding the strings to Law's life. No amount of anger would make that go away. Only one thing could.

 _Shit, she's right._

Deliberately crushing Doflamingo's brittle fingers he then stepped back and enveloped the corpse in the blue sheen of ROOM.

"Law-kun...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. You're right." Nami came up behind him. His whole body tingled with her presence.

 _How much is she affecting me?_

"No. You are." He said, turning and mentally lifting the body with ROOM.

"What are you going to do?"

"Doflamingo hurt far more people than just me and Cora-san. I'm bringing him back to Dressrosa."

 _They deserve to see you broken at last, Doflamingo. Even in death you won't escape justice._

Nami smiled and tentatively took his arm. He wrapped it round her and pulled her against him. The sun had risen high in the sky, he estimated it was around noon.

 _How long did we spend doing that?_

"We should go back. They'll be worried about you."

They started walking along the beach, with Doflamingo floating ghost-like behind them.

"What shall we tell them? I don't mind if-"

"If what? I keep you a secret?" Law pulled her tighter. "Strawhat's not getting you back."

"You'll have to do a lot more than that to take me away from him."

"Oh?" He said, turning her towards him and caressing her slender waist. "I see you need a bit more convincing," He leaned in for a kiss and took her mouth with his.

"A bit more?" Nami said, breathless as she kissed him back. "Try a lot more and maybe I'll be converted."

"I see. Like this?" He pulled her down into the sand with him again, running his hand though her thick, glossy hair and kissing down her neck.

"Not in front of him!" Nami gasped as she tried to free herself unsuccessfully.

"What? It's not like he cares."

"It's still creepy, Law."

"Hmm I guess. " Sighing, he picked her up, managing to get a handful before she smacked him away.

"I don't know why you're acting coy now, Nami-ya." He grinned. "You were quite insistent before."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to have sex in front of a stinking corpse!" She said, brushing the sand off her and shaking her tousled hair.

 _I really like that hair._ Law thought smugly. _I like it better when she wearing just that and nothing else._

"Besides, isn't he going to be infectious or something?"

"Not with ROOM around him. I am a doctor, you know."

"Really?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Well you messed up my arms pretty bad. Chopper will be furious."

"Yeah sorry about that." He said, not feeling sorry at all.

"We better get back."

"I know." Law shook the grains out of his coat and caught up with her. Together they walked back to the boat, with Law feeling lighter than he had for a long, long time.

* * *

 _My fave chapter for all sorts of reasons. Plus I love dad/big bro Cora - miss that lovable dork. Rate and review - the last chapter is ready and waiting to be published._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Law rowed them back, facing her with his strong arms pulling the oars either side of him. Nami repeatedly tried to stop the smile that kept breaking out on her face. Law grinned back at her. His eyes were so warm when he looked at her, she felt like she might dissolve.

 _I need to calm down and stop acting like a silly girl…and get him on a private, horizontal surface very soon…_

The memory of what they had done together kept replaying itself in her mind.

 _Who knew he'd be that good?_ She shivered with the memory of his calloused hands tracing circles on her skin, his lips finding every sweet spot. She really hadn't intended it to go that far, she didn't want him thinking she was that forward, but when he'd kissed down slowly between her breasts and down her stomach, teasing her with the promise of more, she hadn't been able to stop herself.

 _It's his own fault for being that talented…_

Law's lips quirked in that suggestive way which meant he knew exactly what she was thinking.

 _Damn it why do I have to be so transparent? I'm supposed to be good at deception!_

His grin got wider and Nami felt that electric flush in her stomach again. She quickly looked away and tried for the nth time to think what she was going to say to the others.

 _It doesn't matter. Who cares who I sleep with? He's our friend after all. I've made certain of that._ She smirked and forced herself not to starting thinking about those blissful hours on the beach again.

 _Focus Nami, focus._

 _"_ _He's hot stuff Nami! I'd definitely take him for a few rides round the block."_

 _Well I hope I've made you proud, Bell-mere-san! Hehe. You better not have been watching!_

The ship came up closer and Nami could see the crowd that was building up to see them back.

 _Oh shit, I didn't think there'd be such a big audience. I hope I don't look too obvious._

Glancing down, she could see her shirt was wet (thank goodness Robin liked frills otherwise it would have been totally see through), her skirt was still covered with sand and she was sure her hair was a bird's nest. If anything pointed to dirty stop-out it was her. Unless maybe she could convince them she had been training with Law instead?

 _Hmm might work…_

"NAMI!"

 _Crap, I recognise that voice._

"Nami you were supposed to be resting! Look at the state of you!" Chopper shouted, bouncing from one crewmember's shoulder to another.

"Chopper you are not my mother!" Ironically her mother would have actually approved of this escapade. "I'm a grown woman."

"You're also a sick woman, wait, what happened?!"

"Nami, Tra-guy!" Luffy hauled the boat up with his hands. She fell against Law and he steadied her as they climbed out.

All of Law's crew were looking at her like cats that had got the cream, except for a large white bear who was ringing his hands and scowling. She was pretty sure he was their navigator. Her own crew had expressions ranging from outright fury in the case of Sanji and Chopper to sunny happiness from Luffy, Robin and Brook. Zoro was sporting a half smile but his eyes hardened on seeing Law. Usopp was blushing and looking slightly sheepish for some reason and Franky just looked confused.

 _Okay, what the hell is going on?_

Before she could formulate a cover story, Law caught her hand in his and stood confidently beside her.

Her heart leapt into her mouth. _Law-kun! He really is serious!_

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji shouted, attempting to launch himself at Law before he was restrained by a forest of arms sprouting from his body and the ground.

Luffy stretched his elastic arms and pulled them both into a tight hug that clearly made Law extremely uncomfortable. "You're back! Great!"

 _Does he even understand what the handholding meant?_

"We were really worried Nami!" Chopper said.

"I'm sorry but I had to… I'll explain later."

"Too late." Zoro said.

"Usopp said he could see your panties. I was very jealous." Brook said.

"WHAT?!"

"I-I can explain!" Usopp almost fell over board at the incandescent looks Nami and Law were giving him.

The rest of Law's crew started laughing openly before he silenced them with a glare.

"You'd better!" Nami grabbed him, holding him up by his front.

"I-I-I was worried, you see!" He spluttered. "Chopper was saying you'd-you'd gone and I thought maybe D-D-Doflamingo had come back and, I didn't mean to see!"

"What exactly did you see?"

"Umm I just looked through the scope to see if you were on the beach and…and I…"

"You what?"

"He saw you guys making that meat sandwich Hancock keeps trying to get me to make." Luffy piped up innocently. "I don't understand why she keeps calling it that. I guess she knows I like meat but there's never any meat there."

Sanji exploded into flames and pulled free of Robin's arms. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed and throttled Luffy. "YOU LUCKY, LUCKY SHIT! WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"Why…aah…Sanji!" Luffy pulled his hands away. "What's the problem?"

"She's the meat, you moron! Do I have to spell it out to you!"

"Meat?" Luffy looked perturbed. "But I can't eat her."

The rest of the two crews bar Robin and Nami sighed and shook their heads.

"You see?" Sanji gestured to the Heart Pirates. "You see what I have to work with here?"

"Too bad, bro." One of them responded. "And with the Pirate Empress too."

"Why is Mingo in here?" Luffy said, rubbing his neck as he looked into the longboat. "He's looks gross, even more than before."

"I'm taking him to Dressrosa." Law said, his eyes clearly debating on whether he should use ROOM on Sanji, Usopp and Brook. "The people should see that he's dead."

"Usopp!" Nami said, turning back to her erstwhile friend and dragging him into a corner. "You better not have watched!"

"Of course not! I'm not a perv!"

"I am!" Franky shouted and made a pose which had all the Heart Pirates staring in boyish admiration. "A zuuuuper perv!"

"Not that kind of perv, Franky! Listen Nami I swear I didn't really see anything." Sweat was pouring down his face as he caught Law's angry stare.

"Then why did Luffy say that thing about a meat sandwich?"

"I might have…said something…in the heat of the moment…"

"USOPP! Is that why the others know?!"

"Well it was more because…"

"What!"

"Sanji came over to see what was going on…." Usopp choked out and closed his eyes to the oncoming storm.

"USOPP! How much did he see!"

"Nothing! Nothing I swear! He exploded into flames straight away and Zoro had to hold him back."

Nami put her hand over her face. "Did Zoro see too?"

"No, no! I put the scope away after that."

"So nobody else saw?"

"No…but Sanji was shouting about it so…"

"So everybody knows…great."

Nami took a deep breath and smacked Usopp, Sanji and Brook for good measure.

"Why Nami-swan?! I was only trying to protect you!"

"How's Viola-ya, Blackleg-ya?" Law asked pointedly.

"YOU'RE NOT HAVING HER TOO!" He shouted and this time both Luffy and Zoro had to hold him back.

"That's not what I…"

"Anyway, Tra-guy" Luffy said, blissful ignorant of all the romantic drama as usual, "she's still my navigator so don't even think about taking her. I don't care how good your meat sandwiches are."

"I'm not!"

The white bear gave a huge sigh of relief and the rest of the Heart Pirates were chuckling and nudging each other at the sight of their formerly calm and collected captain being treated so irreverently.

"Luffy, perhaps you should stop saying 'meat sandwiches'." Robin said.

"Yeah talking about that is lunch ready yet?"

"Yes." Sanji spat, looking daggers at Law. "Funnily enough, I made some sandwiches too, followed by bread and butter pudding."

Law made a face. "Is there anything left from breakfast?"

"Toast."

Law and Sanji glared at each other.

"Tra-guy-san" Robin said, walking up to them with a sisterly smile. "I saved some fruit and cereal for you." She squeezed Nami's arm to show her happiness for them. "But if you hurt Nami I will kill you."

Law and Nami's mouths fell open.

"What?" Law said but she had already turned away, following the rest of the pirates towards the galley.

"Seconded." Zoro said.

"I'll kill him now!" Sanji shouted, but Zoro pulled him along. "And I want my spare lighter back, you shit! This was not what I intended when I…"

They were left with Chopper who was still staring at her with disapproval. "Well I suppose you have another doctor to look after you now but you shouldn't put too much pressure on that arm."

"I'll take care of her, Tony-ya."

"Hmph, I can see how well you've taken care of her." Nose in the air, he walked off to join the others, but before he reached the door he turned back and smiled apologetically at Nami before going in.

"Well that didn't really go to plan."

Law hooked an arm round her and pulled her to him.

"I don't care." He said, smiling down at her. Nami laid her head against his tattooed chest as he stroked her hair. "Although I think I might have to kill Blackleg-ya, Bone-ya and Nose-ya. You don't mind do you?

"No, they deserve it. So…where do we go from here?"

"First lunch, then…"

"Then?" Nami looked up at him, her breath catching at the look in his eyes.

"Then I'm going to have to take a good look at those injuries." He smirked and pulled her head up for a long kiss.

* * *

 _Thank you for all the reviews and faves. It's nice to finally finish a multi chapter story and encouragement always helps me write faster. Let me know what you thought and have a lovely day!_


End file.
